Hearts Grow Fonder
by I Luv Captain Terror
Summary: Claire and Charlie grow closer as time grows on the island.
1. Wounds To Heal

I do not own any of the Lost characters that are featured in this story, nor do I have any connection to the show. I only watch and LOVE it.

Hope you enjoy!

HEARTS GROW FONDER

CHAPTER 1------ Wounds To Heal

The other survivors noticed the change in Charlie everyday. He hadn't been himself ever since the day he was hung on that tree. He would talk, but the love and passion in his voice was gone. That was because she was gone, the one person he kept his voice strong for. Claire was still missing. Sure they still looked for her and it had only been two weeks, but everyday the search party came back without her, the pain grew stronger in his eyes. Charlie sat there staring into the jungle everyday, hoping that Claire would just walk out. It was a false hope.

"Dude, how about you help me fish, it will help you get your mind off… of things." Hurley said trying to break Charlie's cold stare at the jungle. Charlie didn't move,he didn't even flinch.

"Charlie, dude, you got to do something. Claire wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"Please Hurley, just leave me be."

Hurley walked away feeling a sense of defeat, showing so by shaking his head at the ground. As he walked, he glanced back at Charlie and then at the jungle. He reached the sandy beach where Sun and Jin sat in silence. He then turned back to look where Charlie sat, again. In that moment he decided he wanted to help Charlie in a different way. Hurley went to see Kate.

"Charlie." Jack called out to him as he approached. This time Charlie turned his head to meet the eyes of the caring doctor.

"We are headed out again. I thought you might want to come with us. Charlie closed his eyes then opened them and said, "Yeah, um… alright. I'll be there in a minute." He managed to murmur.

Jack turned towards the small group of people that he had gathered to look for Claire. Charlie heard Jack tell the others the usual safety precautions, and say that Charlie was going to come over in a minute or so. Charlie took that as his cue to walk over. He once again had to tear himself from the same place he had sat for a week now. The place he stayed to be alone, but he knew his time would be better spent looking for Claire. As Charlie met the group, he saw a bunch of nervous faces, but the same kind eyes. The group consisted of Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer, and of course Charlie. Locke and Boone headed out together towards the west end of the island. Jack's group headed to the north.

"So, where to first Dr. Do Good?" Sawyer asked with a flashy grin.

"We are going back to where we found Charlie. I think we should be able to find it." Hurley stopped as the others walked on, then stopped and came back to him. "You think?" Hurley asked with a slight smile and the raise of his eyebrows.

"Okay, I know." Jack said to him. "You aren't just saying that are you Hero?" Sawyer said with a questioning look. Jack started walking again, and then turned and gave them a "lets get going look". "I didn't think so," Sawyer said with a triumphant grin. "Kate knows," Jack said turning to meet her eyes. Kate walked past Jack and yelled out to them, "lets get moving, we should be close." They went on avoiding branches and roots and making to much noise.

" Its up this hill." Kate announced to the group. They climbed up the hill being careful of the unsteady ground. As they reached the top of the hill, Jack and Kate exchanged a subtle look. They were standing beneath the same vine they had saved Charlie from. When Charlie realized where they were, he focused his attention on the ground.

"Who rained on your parade Freckles?" Sawyer asked looking at her curiously. Kate gave him a nervous look.

Jack looked at Charlie and said, "This is where we found Charlie. They hung him."

"Jack is a good doctor," Kate said to get the point across.

"You rock dude." Hurley said with a laugh.

"Can we keep going? It is going to get dark and we need to find Claire." Charlie said.

"Charlie's right, we need to remember why we are out here. Let's keep going." Jack said.

They continued through the jungle seeing little signs of life.

"Too bad you took that gun Freckles." Sawyer said with a smirk.

"Why?" Kate asked nervously.

"We could meet another god damn polar bear." Sawyer said with his grin widening.

"Great, not only do we have to worry about a huge monster and Ethan, but now we have to worry about killer polar bears?" Hurley said starting to freak out.

"Calm down Stay Puft, we don't need you slowing us down with your worrying." Sawyer said in a reasoning tone. "Let's just find Claire and get out of this Fantasy island Jungle."

"Dude, do you see what I see?" Hurley asked.

"It's a cave Stay Puft." Sawyer said in an impatient tone.

"Yeah dude, and caves have bats." Hurley said not daring to move an inch.

"There couldn't be bats in there, they wouldn't survive." Jack said shaking his head.

"Yeah dude, and since when do polar bears become the most likely to live on a tropical island." Hurley said raising his eye brows. Then they all heard a sound that made them hope, it sounded like crying.

"Claire must be in there." Charlie said running towards the cave. All of them chased after him, until he came to a sudden stop. They walked up to him, wondering what made him stop so suddenly. Kate walked slowly to Charlie and put her hand on his shoulder. She turned her back to the cave, so she was facing Charlie.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Kate asked caringly tracing his face with her eyes.

"It's him." Charlie said staring at someone or something.

"Who?" Kate asked in a worried tone.

"Ethan." Hurley said seeing the object of Charlie's stare. Ethan saw them and walked up slowly.

"Where is Claire?" Jack asked him.

"I thought you would have learned from my first threat. I told you I would kill one of them, and I did or at least I thought I did.

"Well, you thought wrong dude." Hurley said in a cold tone.

"You just had to keep following me. How about I keep my word." Ethan said pulling out a knife. "By the way, thank Mr. Locke for me. This knife will become very handy in a moment." Ethan lunged at Charlie. Sawyer through Ethan down and stepped on his hand. Ethan screamed out in pain and dropped the knife. Sawyer took his foot off of Ethan's hand, and he watched as Ethan tried to stop the pain in his hand. Ethan stood up holding his newly injured hand.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ethan spat out.

"And why is that Tarzan? Freckles has the knife you don't." Sawyer said shaking his head tiredly. Ethan laughed and looked at Charlie. He pulled out another blade, with a cover over it. Ethan removed the case and never broke eye contact with Charlie.

Kate returned to see the new blade and cold stare of Ethan's. Jack and Hurley stood twenty feet from Ethan, and Charlie and Sawyer were only ten away. Ethan looked at all of then one by one, until his eyes landed on Charlie again.

"You want to know where Claire is, but that would ruin the fun." He said trying to make Charlie angry.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you." Charlie said, trying to make Ethan back down.

"What's the matter Charlie? Are you still upset that you weren't man enough to protect Claire? You can't stand the fact that I have her all to myself all the time? Tell me Charlie, do you think you will ever see your precious Claire again?" Charlie walked straight up to Ethan and looked him dead in his eyes. They were face to face with each other. Charlie forgot all about the knife, so it was easy for Ethan to take his knife up and pierce his left lower abdomen. Charlie walked backwards in shock and looked at his bloody shirt. Kate ran up behind Ethan and put the knife to his back. Ethan dropped the knife when he was surprised to feel the cold blade on the back of his neck.

"Freckles give me the knife." Sawyer said trying to keep her calm. Ethan lunged at Sawyer and Kate stabbed him in his left lower back. Sawyer picked up the two bloody knives and set them next to Jack, who was working on Charlie.

"Is he going to be alright?' Kate asked Jack referring to Charlie.

"Yeah." Jack said nodding his head.

"Jack, you need to help Ethan. You just said Charlie would be fine, so you have to work on Ethan" Kate said trying to talk reason into him. Jack took off his shirt and rolled it into a ball to stop Charlie's bleeding wound.

"Jack." Kate said in almost a shout.

"No, I am not putting him before Charlie." Jack said with no hint of changing his mind.

"Jack, you know that's not how things work in the hospitals." Kate said hoping to make him change his mind.

"Kate, don't tell me how things work. If you want to save Ethan, then take off your shirt and apply pressure to his wound." Jack said in a tired tone.

"Sawyer, give me your shirt." Kate said to him.

"Getting a little frisky Freckles?" Sawyer said with a wide smirk.

"Just shut up and give me your shirt." Kate said with a short temper.

"Freckles, I am not going to let you ruin this shirt, it's one of my favorites." He said with his head shaking to get his point across.

"Dude, just get the points and give her the shirt." Hurley said in an impatient tone.

"Alright, but the blood better come out." He removed his shirt and paused for a moment.

"What?" Kate asked noticing his pause.

"You want to make a trade? My shirt for yours?" He grinned. She snatched the shirt from him and put it on Ethan's wound. Hurley got a vine that Kate had cut earlier and tied Ethan to the nearest tree.

"We need to find Claire." Charlie said trying to stand up. Jack stopped him and said, "You aren't going anywhere. Hurley and Sawyer will go in the cave and find Claire, if she's in there."

"She is." Charlie said in a sure tone. Hurley and Sawyer walked towards the cave.

"There better not be any bats." He said reminding Sawyer of the earlier topic.

"Whatever." Sawyer said impatiently. They walked through the entrance to see a split.

"You go to that corner and I will go to this one." Sawyer told Hurley.

"Alright, I'll meet you back here." Hurley told him. They walked their separate ways. Sawyer kept walking until he saw someone on the ground.

"Claire? Is that you?" He asked not expecting an answer. The figure rolled on its side to look at Sawyer. Sawyer saw Claire right in front of him with tear- stained cheeks. She looked different some how, then he saw the reason. He took the ropes of her hands and feet, then ungagged her mouth.

"You had the baby?" Sawyer asked gently. She nodded her head and the tears started coming to her eyes again.

"Where is it?" Sawyer asked her caringly.

"He. My baby was a he… Someone is coming." Claire said with her eyes widening.

"Don't worry, it's just Hurley." Sawyer said to comfort her. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said, then she saw what Hurley was holding, her son.

"Claire, I think this little guy belongs to you." He said handing her the baby.

"Thank you, so much." She said trying to hold back the tears.

"Well, don't thank us until we get you out of this cave." Sawyer said helping her up. They walked out of the cave and Claire stopped.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Sawyer asked her.

"It's good to see the sun." She said with a smile. "I wish Charlie was here to see it with me… Ethan hung him. He didn't survive." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Here, let me take him." Hurley said looking at the infant. "You take care of yourself."

"Thank you, I just have the image of Charlie hanging in my head and it won't come out."

Hurley took the baby in his arms, and they started walking over to the others.

"There are others with you?" Claire asked confused. "Why didn't they come in the cave?"

"Well, Kate has to watch over Ethan. She stabbed him when he went after Sawyer." Hurley said kind of amused.

"Who are the other two?" Claire asked curiously. Sawyer and Hurley looked at each other and decided to let Claire see Charlie for herself.

She got just close enough to see Charlie's face. She walked over slowly to him.

"Charlie? You're alive? But how?" Claire said with a look that showed all the emotions she was feeling.

"Jack and Kate found me just in time. Plus luv, I had to keep my promise. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." She touched his face and wiped away the tears from her face. She looked down at his shirt with blood on it.

"What happened? Who did this?" She asked with much concern.

"Don't worry Claire, Charlie will be fine. I repaired the damage and sewed him up." Jack told her looking her in the eyes.

"I failed again Claire, but no worries. I will get free and get your baby." Ethan told her.

"Leave her alone, or I will finish you off." Sawyer said standing in Ethan's way. "Freckles, you want to come here and help me block Tarzan's view." Kate walked over and did as he told her.

Claire looked back at Charlie and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you are alright." She said to him. Charlie winced in pain and Claire took his hand. She put it against her cheek and stood up. She walked over to Hurley and took the baby from his arms, then walked back to Charlie. She crouched down in front of him.

"Charlie, this is my son. His name is Charles Adam Littleton. Would you like to hold him?" Claire asked with a smile.

"Of course I would luv. Charles? After me?" Charlie asked smiling.

"Of course, who else? You are the one that has been the person to change my life."

"Thank you luv." Charlie and Claire exchanged wide smiles.

"I was never really amazed by the name Adam, but I think it fits perfect."

"So we are going to call him Adam?" Charlie asked smiling.

"Yes." She said smiling and nodding her head.

"Well Adam, you need to be good for your mum. She is a great person who deserves all the respect in the world. Try to listen to her and tell her you love her, when you can talk of course. I promise that no one will hurt you. There are a lot of people on this island who care about you. They will be like aunts and uncles to you. But most important, you got me and your mum. I won't let you out of my sight. I want to take care of you and your mum." Charlie smiled and looked up at Claire. Her tears had formed a river on her cheeks.

" I hate to break up this moment, but we need to get back to the caves, it's getting dark." Jack said to the group.

"What are we supposed to do with jungle boy?" Sawyer asked looking at Jack.

"Take him back to the caves, I guess." Kate said to him.

"Why Freckles? We are supposed to take him back to the caves, so he can stare at his victims more than usual?" Sawyer said raising his voice. " I say we tie him up to a tree somewhere near my spot."

"There are some handcuffs in that briefcase." Kate added.

"Alright, so we use handcuffs. And if he turns up dead, then you will be the next to be handcuffed somewhere." Jack told him honestly.

"No thank you, I don't want another round with Dr. Frankenstein and the genuine Iraqi." Sawyer said honestly with a smile.

"Alright, we will find some metal to handcuff him to. Probably part of the plane." Jack told the group. " Sawyer, you and Hurley go tie him to a tree. Kate you get the handcuffs and take them over to them, so they can get Ethan dealt with. I will go back and check out Claire and Adam."

Sawyer and Hurley untied Ethan and lead him away. Kate and Jack headed to the caves, and Claire and Charlie were just headed out.

Charlie gave Adam to Claire and tried to get up. He fell down and winced in pain. Claire put Adam in his arms and helped him up by pulling up his elbow. Charlie returned Adam to Claire once again. They started walking back to the caves, and Charlie put his arm around Claire's shoulder.

"Thank you again, Charlie." Claire said still walking along.

"Well, I had a lot of help." Charlie said truthfully.

"I know, I just wanted you to know how grateful I am." She said looking down at Adam.

"I do luv." Adam reached out for Charlie.

"I think he likes you, Charlie." She said laughing.

"Well, I like him and… his mum." Charlie said looking at her. Claire smiled.

They reached they caves and were met by Jack.

"Ethan is dealt with, how are you feeling?" Jack asked Claire.

"Good, I am just ready to sleep." She told him truthfully.

"Alright, but any problems then you let me know." Jack walked to where the water was, which happened to be where Kate was standing.

"Hello Claire." Rose said walking up to her.

"Hi." Claire said shyly.

"Who's this little one?" She asked. "May I?" She asked holding out her arms.

"Yeah, of course." Claire gave Adam to Rose.

"You know, Charlie was very quiet when you were gone. I think you have some power over him that makes him want to talk." Rose smiled at Adam.

"Yeah, I'm very lucky to have him." Claire said giving Charlie a hug.

"And me, you luv. And me you."

"Well, I better get going, so you can get some rest." Rose gave Adam back to Claire and headed towards the beach holding her necklace.

Charlie and Claire walked to the nearest rock. Charlie sat down, and Claire put Adam in his left arm. She laid on her side putting her head on Charlie's chest. Charlie put his hand on her hip and they started to fall asleep.

Charlie felt like the luckiest man in the world, as he fell asleep to the sound of Claire's heartbeat.

I will make another chapter soon. I have already started on it. Email me if you have suggestions or comments. Thank you to every one. And this is my first fic, so please tell me how I'm doing.


	2. Your Words Melt Me

Chapter 2- Your Words Melt Me

Again, I do not know or have any part in Lost. The only connection I have is watching it.

Charlie woke up that morning, to hear the sound of Claire's heartbeat. She must have been so exhausted. He looked down at Adam in his arm. Adam was one of the cutest babies he had ever seen. He noticed the infant was awake and whispered to him, "We best let your mum sleep."

"Too late." Claire said with a smile, but letting her eyes remain closed.

"Did you sleep well?" Charlie asked her gently.

"Very well, actually. You're a good pillow." She said opening her eyes to look up at him.

Charlie heard her release a small giggle.

"I got go be good something for you, luv." He told her. Claire took Adam and kissed Charlie's forehead.

"What was that for?" Charlie asked sweetly.

"Being you." Claire replied smiling.

"Well then, I'll have to be me more often." Charlie said with a growing smile.

"Charlie, that doesn't make any sense." She said to him as she stood up.

"I know, but I don't care. I'm just happy to have you with me right now." Charlie told Claire honestly. Claire smiled and looked down where he was sitting.

"Thank you, Charlie. I am glad to be here with you too, but remember I want to take things slow and let our feeling evolve in time." She said hoping not to sound selfish.

"I know luv, and I am still here." Charlie said.

"I know, that's one of the reasons I love you so much." Claire said walking to the beach.

"What's the other reason?" Charlie yelled out to her. Claire stopped and turned to him.

"The feeling that I want you in my life and in Adam's life." Claire said smiling.

"That means a lot to me love." Charlie said standing up.

"I'm glad, but Charlie the reason I pull away from you sometimes is because I once felt this for another man. Or at least I thought I did, and he left me." Claire said staring at Adam in her arms. Charlie cupped Claire's cheek with his hand.

"I'm not that man Claire. I promise I won't leave you." Charlie said with all the truth in the world in his voice. Claire started to cry.

"You do believe me, don't you?" Charlie asked concerned.

"I don't know what to believe. Thomas told me we would make things work, but he left."

"I'm not Thomas. Claire, look at me, luv." Claire looked into his eyes as Charlie put his hands on her cheeks to make her keep eye contact.

"I am Charlie. I won't make the same mistakes he did. I won't leave you, Claire."

"I know you aren't Thomas, Charlie." Claire said whispering looking at him.

"Claire."

"Yes Charlie?"

"It looks like this Thomas guy did me a favor."

"And what favor is that?"

"He let go of you, and that is why you are here with me right now. Because of him."

"I guess it's fate." Claire said taking the taped hand in hers.

"I guess it is luv." Charlie said kissing her forehead. "Are you ready to go to the beach?"

"Yeah." Claire said as Charlie put his arm around her waist.

They walked through the jungle quietly until they saw Kate, Jack, and Hurley standing in the warm sand.

"Hey guys." Charlie said walking up to the group.

"Hey, what have you two been up to?" Jack asked laughing.

"Well, we just got up not to long ago." Claire said resting her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"After the rough time you have had, I see why." Kate said looking towards Sawyer's place. Jack and Hurley followed Kate's glance to see she was referring to Ethan.

"Speaking of … rough times. How are all of you feeling?" Jack asked smiling at Adam.

"In love." Charlie said kissing Claire's cheek. Claire giggled.

"I was referring to your stab wound and trauma." Jack said laughing.

"Hero, you sure know how to ruin conversations." Sawyer said walking up to them. Kate noticed the tension and looked at Adam.

"Claire I have been dieing to ask you if I can hold him." Kate stated.

"Of course you can." Claire gave Adam to Kate as she smiled.

"He is so cute." Kate said rocking the infant.

"Why thank you." Sawyer said smirking. Kate ignored Sawyer and looked at Adam.

"He thinks he's so funny, doesn't he Adam. He doesn't know that we all think he's annoying. He thinks he's so cute, but you are cute… he is just a Southern pervert." Kate said trying not to laugh as she was in her whispering tone.

"You are so funny, Freckles." Sawyer said sarcastically.

"Sawyer, do you want to hold Adam?" Claire asked laughing.

"Oh no, that's alright. Freckles is taking her turn." Sawyer told Claire smiling.

"Well, I guess I could let go of him for a few minutes." Kate said handing the baby to Sawyer. Sawyer smiled at the infant.

"Well, he is sure going to be getting all the girls if we ever get off this island." Sawyer said with a smirk, but never taking his eyes off of Adam.

"When we get off this island." Jack said in a correcting tone.

"What ever you say Dr. Do Good." Sawyer replied. Jack looked at Kate who smiled at the look on his face.

"Claire, do you mind if I take a turn holding Adam?" Jack asked

"Take your turn, but you are the one who is prying him away from Sawyer." She replied.

"Sawyer, can I pry him away?"

"Alright Hero." Sawyer gave Jack the baby.

"Hey there little man. You are a cute one aren't you?" Jack said in a funny voice to Adam. They all laughed.

"Alright, my turn." Hurley said laughing. When Jack placed Adam in his arms, he smiled.

"You're pretty cool little dude." Hurley said laughing again. Shannon walked up to the group, looking over Hurley's shoulder at Adam.

"Wow Claire, is this the hansom little boy every one is talking about?" Shannon asked.

"It sure is." Claire said smiling at her. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure, I would love to." Hurley handed Shannon the baby.

"Hey cutie. Aren't you just so cute." Adam giggled at Shannon. "Are you laughing at me?" She said in a funny little voice. "I think you are."

Shannon looked up to see Sayid on the beach by himself.

"Well, I'm gonna go help Sayid translate more French. He is waiting for me." Shannon gently gave the infant back to Claire. Then she walked over to Sayid.

"I think I should go check and see what everyone is doing." Jack said grabbing Kate's hand and pulling her along with him.

"I guess I'm going too." Kate laughed as they headed towards Boone, to check on his head wound he had gotten recently.

"I'm gonna go try to catch some fish." Hurley said seeing Jin out there.

"Well, everyone is leaving. I think I will go catch up on my tan." Sawyer said smirking.

Once everyone was gone, Adam started to cry. Claire started to rock him, but Charlie held out his arms.

"Let me luv."

"Are you sure, I can handle him."

"Yeah, I want to help."

Claire gave the baby to him, and Adam stopped crying.

"You've got the magic touch."

"I don't know about that, luv."

"You're right, just the touch of a man who would make a great father."

"You mean that, luv?"

"Of course I do. I think Adam would be very happy if he could call you daddy, too."

Charlie smiled at her and looked at the infant.

"Daddy, I like the sound of that." Charlie said kissing Claire's lips softly.

"Me too." Claire said watching the man she had grown to love, holding her son.

Next chapter will be up soon. It will start out two years later with them still on the island. So Adam will be a toddler and Claire and Charlie more in love. Hope you like it.


	3. Carved in a Tree

Chapter 3- Carved in a Tree

Hope you don't mind the difference in time. It was needed for the drama and other things I have planned for you. Enjoy!

It had been two years since Claire had been taken and all the hell that surrounded her kept its presence. Things hadn't really changed much. Claire and Charlie still loved each other, but much more. Charlie had become known as Adam's father, like it should be. Even Adam's first word was "Daddy." Charlie walked around so proud when he heard that one word. Claire finally felt she had the perfect family. Ethan was still kept at Sawyer's tent, and only a select few were allowed up there. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Sayid were the only ones that could talk to him or see him. They tried to keep him up there secretly, but people found out by the end of the first week. The two years on the island lead people to think of survival instead of rescue, but Sayid still kept the signal fire burning. The island became their new civilization.

Claire was walking along the beach alone, because Charlie had taken Adam to help him with his surprise he had planned for Claire. Charlie said he needed his approval. Claire was very anxious and wanted to know what he could have thought of. She stopped in front of the beautiful ocean. She looked out at the waves and the beautiful colors they created, but all she could think about is Charlie and Adam, her two boys.

Charlie walked to her from out of the jungle. He stopped ten feet away from her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her smiling.

"Thinking about you and our son………and my surprise." She said walking to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. She looked around him and frowned.

"Charlie, where is Adam?" She asked worried.

"Oh, bollocks."

"Charlie!" Claire said walking past him.

"Luv, I was joking. He is with Hurley." Charlie said grabbing her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Claire said exhaling.

"Sorry luv, couldn't resist." Charlie said cupping her cheeks with his hands and kissing her forehead.

"It's alright, but now I must see my surprise." She said grabbing his hand and walking towards the jungle. Charlie walked with her, putting his arm around her waist.

When they reached the jungle, Charlie picked Claire up like he was going to carry her across the threshold.

"What are you doing?" She asked him laughing.

"Close your eyes. I will tell you when to open them." Charlie said smiling. He kept walking until he reached the spot he awaited.

"Alright, open your eyes luv." Charlie said putting her down on her feet gently.

Claire looked at her surroundings smiling and laughing. Charlie had put flower petals all along the ground in a circle, with a row of them leading to a tree. It had something carved in it. She walked towards the tree glancing at Charlie and then the tree again. She stopped in awe at the words written on the tree.

Charlie came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and turned her towards him. The tree read "Will you marry me?"

"Will you, Claire? Will you marry me?" Charlie asked gazing in her eyes.

A tear fell from Claire's eyes.

"Yes… Yes Charlie I will marry you." She said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his lips as if for the first time and with all the passion built up inside her.

When they parted, Charlie picked her up again and they laughed together as they walked out of the jungle.

Hurley was standing on the outside with Adam in his arms.

"I take it she said yes." Hurley said smiling.

"Yeah, we are officially engaged." Charlie said putting down Claire.

"Hey honey." Claire said taking the toddler from Hurley.

"Hi Mommy." Adam said cheerfully.

"Adam agreed to let me marry you. I had to have his permission." Charlie said smiling.

"Charlie he is two." Claire said.

"Two or not, he is your son."

"Our son."

"Yes, our son. He had to say it was okay."

"Alright Charlie, and if he said no."

"Bribery is always a good thing." Charlie said laughing. Claire giggled.

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you too."

Charlie and Claire kissed gently.

"Ummm… dudes, I am still here." Hurley said laughing.

"Sorry." Charlie said wrapping his arm around Claire's waist.

"So, what did you two do while we were gone?" Claire asked Hurley.

"I was educating him on doctors." Hurley said proudly.

"What about them?" Charlie asked smiling.

"I was telling him that they are good people who save lives. I was always scared of going to the doctor, and I figured I would make sure that Adam doesn't get scared of seeing Jack." Hurley said looking at the toddler.

"Jack is a doctor." Adam said giggling.

"Yes he is honey." Claire said smiling.

"Thanks Hurley. That was nice of you to look after him like that." Charlie said smiling.

"No problem, the little dude is a cool kid." Hurley said laughing.

"Dude." Adam shouted giggling.

"Oh great. He learned a new word." Claire said laughing.

" It was bound to happen." Hurley told them.

"Well, we are going to go see Jack." Charlie told Hurley. "Adam is getting is check up."

"Alright, see ya little dude." Hurley said waving to the toddler as they walked away.

"Bye." Adam yelled back to him.

They walked up to Jack at the caves, who was with Kate and Sawyer.

"Hey lovebirds." Kate said smiling.

"Hey." The two of them said in unison.

"There's my favorite kid." Sawyer said taking Adam from Claire.

"Hi dude." Adam said giggling.

"I see he has been hanging out with Stay Puft." Sawyer said smirking at the toddler in his arms.

"You know, you need a nick name." Sawyer said looking at the toddler. "What do you want me to call you?" Adam looked at him thinking.

"Doctor." Adam shouted.

"Well, I see I have someone to take over my spot when he gets older." Jack said smiling.

"Now I know he has been talking to Hurley." Sawyer smiled. "How about I call you something else, because that's my name for Dr. Jack."

"I know, how about BLUE. You eyes are blue, and I am told that is your favorite color." Sawyer said smiling.

"Okay, I am Blue." Adam yelled.

"Jack and I were just going to go get something to eat." Kate announced.

"Yeah, Adam seems to be just fine, but let me know if he seems to be getting sick."

"We will." Charlie said smiling as Kate dragged him off.

"I am going to go get something to eat too." Sawyer said giving the toddler back to Claire.

"See ya later Blue." He said laughing.

"Bye." Adam said waving uncontrollably.

"Let's go get something to eat too." Charlie said to Claire as he smiled at Adam.

"Alright. Are you hungry honey?" Claire asked Adam. He shook his head no, but they went to get some food anyway.

After they got some fruit, Charlie and Claire sat down on part of the plane wreckage.

"It looks like love is in the air." Claire said looking at Kate and Jack laughing together.

"It sure is." Charlie said kissing Claire's lips softly.


	4. A Mother's Worries

Chapter 4- A Mother's Worries

Hey guys, another chapter here. Hope you enjoy!

Charlie awoke to hear the sound of Claire's peaceful breathing. There was just one thing missing, Adam. Charlie gently laid Claire's head onto the ground and looked around. He stood up and walked outside. There was no sign of Adam. He went back in the tent to wake up Claire.

"Claire, wake up."

"What, why?... What's wrong?" Claire asked blinking from the sun's bright shine.

"Adam isn't here."

"What?"

"He's not here, I don't know where he is."

"Oh my god…" Claire said as tears started to come to her eyes.

"It's alright luv. I bet someone has him." Charlie said kneeling down in front of Claire and kissing her forehead gently. "Let's go look for him."

"Okay." Claire said standing up and walking outside with Charlie close behind. They walked over to Jack's camp, which was close by. They saw Jack and Kate sitting, talking, and laughing. The mood changed when they saw Claire's worried face stained with tears.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Kate asked cautiously.

"We can't find Adam." Charlie said so Claire wouldn't burst out in tears.

"Oh…you poor thing." Kate said taking Claire into a hug.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Jack asked as Charlie saw the leader with in him take over.

"When we went to sleep… He must have woken up and wondered off." Claire said sobbing into Kate's shoulder. Kate pulled away and looked her straight in the eye.

"Hey, Jack and I will go look for him, and you two check with all the others." She said to her trying to calm her down.

"No need… I saw Blue come out of the tent, so I took him to get something to eat. Sorry I got you so worried. I didn't think you would be awake so soon." Sawyer said giving the toddler to Claire. He had his thumb in his mouth as Claire gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you." Claire said showing the appreciation in her eyes.

"No problem. I must say he is one of the coolest kids I've ever known."

"Yeah!" Adam shouted out all the sudden. The group laughed.

"I really enjoy having the kid around. He's great company." Sawyer smirked and looked at Kate. "Of course there is always room for you Freckles." Kate and Jack exchanged a smile.

"He never gives up does he?" Kate asked Jack laughing.

"No he doesn't." Jack said still smiling.

"Excuse me, HE is right HERE. Listening to you talk about him." Sawyer said trying to act annoyed.

"We try to forget that." Kate said jokingly.

"Ouch. That hurts Freckles." Sawyer said keeping the joke going.

"I'm hungry." Jack said out of no where.

"Yeah, me too. You want to go get some fruit?"

"Yeah." Jack said back to her. "You want to come?" Jack asked Claire and Charlie.

"No, we are going to go on our daily walk." Charlie said kissing Claire's forehead.

"Alright, we will see you later." Jack said taking Kate's hand.

"Fine… Don't ask me to go." Sawyer said sarcastically.

"Sawyer?"

"Yes Freckles?"

"Do you want to come have some fruit with us?"

"Well, I thought you would never ask." Sawyer said smirking. They walked away into the jungle disappearing in the trees.

"You ready for our daily walk?"

"Sure am." Claire replied.

"Are you ready for a walk?" Charlie asked the toddler. Adam didn't answer he just kept his thumb in his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." Charlie said smiling at him.

"I love you Charlie." Claire said smiling at him.

"Well, I love you, luv." He said lowering himself to kiss her.

They walked to the beach smiling at Adam as he sang a familiar song. He sang, "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Never let it fade away." He didn't know the rest, so he just sang the same line over and over.

When they reached the beach, they noticed Hurley was fishing and Shannon was sun bathing. Nothing new. Sayid was looking at her, just sitting there watching her. They liked each other, but both were too proud to admit it. Walt was playing fetch with Vincent as Michael gathered firewood. Jin was cleaning out a fish, as Sun watched talking to him. Boone was talking to Locke as he shaved and everyone else was doing random things.

Claire and Charlie walked the shore line with Adam. He liked to run ahead of them and then run back. He thought it was funny. Charlie and Claire just smiled as he ran ahead and then came back. Then they sat in the sand and watched Adam pick up a handful of sand and throw it into the wind.

"Adam, don't throw sand." Claire sweetly reminded him. He looked at her and giggled.

Then he ran towards the water.

"Adam come back bud." Charlie yelled out standing up. The toddler paid no attention and kept running at the water. Claire too, stood up and watched Charlie chase after her son. He just hit the water and Charlie was about twenty feet behind him, running full blast. Adam got pulled in by the current and saw Charlie lunge in after him.

"Adam!" Claire screamed running to the shore line. Jack and Kate heard her scream and came up behind her.

"Oh my god…" Kate said realizing what had happened.

"Claire, you need to sit down." Jack said taking charge. She did as he said as the panic grew in her eyes.

Charlie came walking out of the water holding Adam in his arms. Claire shot up and wrapped her arms around her to boys.

"I love you two so much!" Claire said crying in relief.

"Adam, let's not go near the water any more. You gave me and your mum a big scare." Charlie said to the soaking wet toddler. "Are we agreed?"

"Yes, daddy." Adam said putting his arms around Charlie's neck. Claire smiled and took Adam in her arms.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Claire asked kissing his forehead and swaying gently. Adam nodded his head and kissed Claire's cheek.

"Claire… Jack and I would like to take Adam off your hands tonight. Have a little sleep over……… Would you like that?" Kate asked Adam who lunged out of Claire's arms to Kate.

"That's a yes." Charlie said laughing.

"Are you sure you want to take him?" Claire asked unsure.

"Yes, we love him! He is a blast!" Jack said joining the conversation. "And he wants to be a doctor." Jack said proudly.

"Alright. Do you still have that pair of pajamas we found in one of the suitcases?"

"Sure do." Jack said kissing Kate's cheek.

"Okay, when do you want him?" Claire asked quickly.

"Now." Kate said laughing.

"Alright… Adam be good. We love you and we will see you tomorrow." Claire said kissing his cheek and walking off with Charlie.

"Bye mommy." The toddler said waving to her.

It had gotten pretty dark, so they must have spent more time on the beach than they thought. They headed back to their camp holding hands. When they got there, Claire found a dry shirt for Charlie.

"Here." Claire said handing him the shirt, but he didn't take it. He took off his wet one and reached for the shirt as Claire yanked it back.

"Can I have my shirt luv?" He asked reaching for it.

"Nope." She said giggling and throwing it out of the tent.

"What was that for?"

"Like you don't know."

"I don't."

"I guess I need to remind you." She said kissing him passionately.

"Oh, now I know."

They kissed each other with so much passion and love. They took the night to their full advantage as they made love to each other for the first time.

So, hope it was satisfactory… YAY… CLAIRE IS BACK!!!! I am so happy right now!!!

3 Weeks until we see Claire and Charlie back together again! AHHHH!!!!

Walks away singing "I Will Survive"


	5. Gone

Chapter 5- Gone

Hello, everyone. So, I have another chapter up now. Obviously… LOL, but anyway sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I just couldn't get motivated. And sorry for the bad news, but this chapter is going to be a little shorter, because I was going through some major writers block. So enjoy!

"Good Morning, luv." Charlie said kissing Claire's forehead.

"Good Morning." Claire said smiling.

"We need to go get our son soon." Charlie said, but making no effort to get up.

"I don't want to get up." Claire said whining.

"Well, we don't want people to walk in on us, do we?" He asked smiling.

"No." She said getting up and starting to get dressed. She looked down at him, and noticed he was laying down still with his eyes closed.

"Charlie Pace, wake up. You made me get up, you need to get up too."

"A few more minutes luv."

"No, you are going to get up now."

"Luv."

"Charlie." He didn't say anything. "Charlie." Still no response. She bent down and straddled him with her legs, kissing his lips softly a few times.

"Cheater." He said kissing her back, and pulling her in passionately. Claire pulled away.

"I am not a cheater."

"Are too."

"No I'm not. How am I a cheater?"

"You seduced me into waking up."

"Alright, guilty as charged." She said laughing, and then kissed his forehead. "Time to get up."

"Okay…" Charlie said getting up and throwing on some clothes.

"You ready to get Adam?" Claire asked his holding his hand.

"Sure am." He said as they began walking to Jack and Kate's camp.

They walked there, laughing and talking. When they reached the camp, they stopped when they saw Jack and Adam playing. Kate was there laughing and playing along too. Jack was playing the role of the big bad tickle monster and Adam was the innocent child the tickle monster was after. Kate's role was to make the tickle monster go away. Adam was watching Jack creep forward.

"The big bad tickle monster is going to get you." Jack said getting closer.

"Bad tickle monster!" Adam shouted. Kate laughed.

"You tell him!" Kate said still laughing. "Put him in his place!" Jack smiled at her, and then got right in front of Adam.

"I'm going to get you." Jack said getting ready to tickle him.

"No!" Adam shouted running behind Kate and holding onto her leg. Kate lowered down and whispered something in Adam's ear. Adam ran over to Jack and started tickling him. Jack lowered himself to lay on his back, as Adam pounced on him.

"Okay, you win." Jack said as Kate picked Adam up off of him. "But we shall meet again." Adam struggled to get down when he saw Claire and Charlie watching them.

"Hi Mommy!" The toddler yelled running over to Claire.

"Hi honey." She said picking him up. "Did you have fun with Dr. Jack and Aunt Kate?" Adam nodded his head with his thumb in his mouth.

"Did you two have fun during your alone time?" Kate asked smiling.

"We sure did." Claire said looking at Charlie. He smiled at her.

"Good." Jack said getting up and smiling at Kate.

"Well, I think it's time for our walk." Claire said grabbing Charlie's hand, and putting Adam down.

"Okay, have fun." Kate said walking with Jack to their tent a few feet away.

"Alright, we will." Claire said. "Say bye, Honey." Claire said to Adam.

"Bye!" Adam said removing his thumb from his mouth.

They walked to the beach, like they did everyday. Everyone was going around doing their normal routines. Sawyer was outside of his tent reading. Hurley was sitting talking to Sayid and Shannon. Michael and Walt were watching Vincent run around.

"Everything seems normal." Charlie said sighing. Claire smiled slightly.

"There is nothing else to do. Their routines are what they are used to, and so is ours." She said trying to make him snap out of his bored state.

"Yeah, I know, but it is so repetitive."

"At least we have each other." Claire said kissing his cheek.

"You always know how to lift my spirits, luv."

"Well, you lift mine, so it's only fair that I lift yours time to time."

"Thanks luv, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Claire said kissing his lips softly.

"I can't wait to marry you." Charlie said wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up slightly. "What kind of wedding do you want?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know yet, but I do know I want you to adopt Adam first thing. Thomas will never be part of his life."

"Don't think about him, luv. It just makes you upset."

"I know, let's go visit Sawyer."

"You know, I would never have expected someone like him to be so good with Adam, or any kid for that matter."

"I know what you mean, it's almost like he's a new person."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but I guess children do make you want to change."

"Yeah, he amazes me when it comes to Adam."

"Me too, luv." Charlie said as Adam came running up to him and wrapped his arms around Charlie's leg.

"Hey bud. Do you want to go see uncle Sawyer?"

"Yeah!" Adam said letting go of Charlie's legs and running towards Sawyer's tent. Charlie and Claire followed with their arms around each other.

"Stay close." Claire said, but he didn't listen. He ran to Sawyer's tent and stopped when he saw something move in the jungle. He walked slowly into the jungle.

"Blue, where you going?" Sawyer asked when he saw the toddler. He walked up behind him and picked him up. He looked at the plane wreckage to make sure Ethan wasn't staring at the child. He wasn't, because Ethan was gone.

Sawyer ran out of the jungle and gave Adam to Claire.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked quickly.

"Tarzan is gone. Go to Jack and Freckle's tent. He can't hurt you if you are with other people." Sawyer ran into the jungle.

"Be careful!" Charlie shouted out to him, as he disappeared in the jungle. "Come on, we need to get to safety."

"Do you think he will come after Adam?" Claire asked looking into Charlie's eyes and holding Adam close.

"My guess… that's the first thing he's after."

Ok, so hope you liked it. Sorry to leave you hanging. Hope you like it and keep reading. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, I appreciate it!


	6. Don't Go

Chapter 6- Don't Go

Another chapter here. Hope you like it.

Charlie and Claire continued through the jungle walking as fast as they could. They were very close to Jack and Kate's tent, probably twenty yards. Then they heard something coming towards them. I sounded like someone moving. Charlie walked towards the sound slowly.

"Charlie…" Claire whispered.

Charlie pressed his finger up to his lips to keep her quiet. He kept walking up to the sound, then he stopped. The sound was getting closer. Then the figure pounced on him, making him fall to the ground.

"Claire, run!" Charlie shouted out to her. Claire was frozen in place.

"Charlie?" The figure asked confused.

"Sawyer?... Oh bloody hell! You scared us half to death." Charlie said pushing Sawyer off of him.

"Sorry, just trying to track down the jungle freak." He said getting up, and then putting out his hand to help up Charlie.

"So, no luck finding him?... Not even seeing which way he went?" Charlie asked walking over to Claire.

"No, not even a glimpse of him." Sawyer said looking around.

"Well, we are very close to Jack and Kate's tent. You want to head up there and just sleep there?" Claire asked concerned.

"No, I am just going to head back to my tent. See you two tomorrow, and you too Blue." Sawyer said walking away.

"Bye." Charlie said putting his arm behind Claire's back to get her moving again. "We need to keep moving." He said to her.

"I just don't understand. Why is Adam so important to Ethan?" Claire asked kissing the toddler's forehead. Charlie looked at Adam, who had his thumb in his mouth.

"I don't know luv…, but Ethan isn't going to lay a hand on him."

"You can't promise that."

"Maby not, but I know I will do everything in power to prevent it from happening." Charlie said as they reached Jack's tent. "Jack!" Charlie yelled.

"What?" Jack said rushing out with Kate behind him.

"Ethan escaped!"

"What?" Kate said frightened.

"He escaped." Claire said holding tightly to Adam.

"Okay, you need to stay here tonight. Ethan will take full advantage of any time he has when you two are by yourselves." Jack said concerned.

"We will go looking for him tomorrow." Kate added in.

"Why bother, if he wants Adam, then he will be watching him." Claire said frightened.

"Claire, Ethan isn't going to get near Adam. We will find him." Jack said to comfort her.

"Luv, why don't you go with Kate into the tent. You need to get some sleep."

"No, I can't sleep without you next to me."

"Luv…"

"Charlie, I can't sleep without you next to me." She said stressing her previous statement.

"Alright, stay out here with me." Charlie said laying down on a blanket that Kate had put out. Claire walked over to him and put Adam in his free arm, then she placed her head on his chest.

"You sure you will be okay out here?" Jack asked walking towards the tent.

"Yeah, we will be fine." Charlie said closing his eyes.

"Alright, good night." Jack said as he walked in the tent.

Charlie thought back to the first time they slept like this. He remembered hearing Claire breathe, back when Adam was a baby. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Claire awoke to a sound in the jungle. She looked to see Hurley and Jack talking as Kate was listening and looking at them. Claire could here what they were saying.

"Dude, them being out here in the jungle, just makes them more vulnerable."

"I know, but they shouldn't have to stop their lives for Ethan." Jack said picking up fire wood.

"I know."

"Besides, Hurley, Charlie won't let anything happen to them."

"Dude, I know. That's what I'm worried about. Charlie almost died two times trying to protect them."

"I know, Hurley. I know."

"Dude, Charlie is great, but I am worried that he will give Ethan another chance to kill him. He may not get so lucky on the third try."

"He has love on his side."

"Dude, are you some kind of hopeless romantic?"

"No, but I know how Charlie is. Nothing will happen to Claire or Adam as long as Charlie is breathing."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Jack looked over to see Claire listening. Hurley followed his gaze and walked with Jack over to Kate to finish their conversation.

Claire couldn't here anything else they said, but what she had heard made her want to cry. Claire looked down at Charlie. "Nothing can happen to you. I would rather die. You don't deserve this… I don't want you to sacrifice yourself." She whispered, even though he was asleep. Jack and Hurley's conversation played over and over in her head. She saw Adam open his eyes and stand up.

"Hi Mommy." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Shhh… Daddy is sleeping." She said smiling.

"Daddy tired?" Adam asked.

"Yes sweetie, Daddy is tired." Claire said pulling Adam into her lap.

"I love Daddy." Adam said looking at Charlie.

"I love Daddy too." Claire said kissing Adam's forehead.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too honey."

"Well, I love you both." Charlie said opening his eyes and turning to look at them.

"Good morning!" Adam shouted loudly hovering above Charlie.

"Good morning." Charlie said propping himself up on his elbows. Charlie looked at Claire and smiled. "Good morning beautiful."

"Hey." She said getting up and walking over to him. She kneeled down and kissed his lips softly. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I love you too… That is why I am going to go looking for Ethan."

"No."

"Claire, just listen to…"

"No." She said cutting him off.

"Claire, someone needs to find him."

"Yes, someone does, but that someone is not you."

"Claire, I need to see Ethan locked up or dead."

"Charlie, Ethan wants to kill you already… don't give him the opportunity." Claire said crying and holding onto him tightly.

"Luv, don't cry."

"Don't go… I need you."

"Luv…" Charlie looked into her blue eyes and then at Adam. "Alright, I won't go."

"Promise."

"Yes, I promise."

Claire continued to cry and hold onto Charlie.

"Mommy, don't cry." Adam said looking at her. "Daddy, why is Mommy crying?"

"It's alright honey." Claire said putting him in her lap. "I'm alright."

"But why were you crying?"

"I was just scared, but we don't need to be scared. Daddy is going to stay and protect us."

Adam looked at Charlie, who started to sing, "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Never let it fade away."

Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Nightmares

Chapter 7- Nightmares

Hello. This chapter was one of my favorites to write, because the thoughts came so easily. Hope you enjoy.

A week had gone by, but no one had seen or found Ethan. Claire and Charlie watched Adam closely and tried to keep things normal around him. At least, as normal as possible. Charlie often found Claire to be very clingy to him, he knew why though. She was scared. She thought Charlie would go after Ethan, and she didn't want to lose him. Claire would cry sometimes, and wake up pouring down sweat after a nightmare. Charlie would hold her close and tell her everything was going to be fine. He would ask her what the dream was about, but she would just look at him. Then she would say, "It was just a dream." He wondered what could get her so upset, and why she couldn't tell him.

"Where's Adam?" Charlie asked Claire as she sat down next to him.

"With Jack and Kate. They thought we could use a break, but they said to stay close." She replied kissing his cheek and resting her head on his chest.

"So what do you want to do now?" Charlie asked smiling.

"I don't know, but it's getting dark… we should stay here. I hate staying here though, I wish we could stay at our own camp."

"Me too luv." Charlie said planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I wish they could find him. I want everything to be how it was. I want to be able to take Adam for walks again."

"I wish we could do that too. Don't worry, they will find Ethan."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have faith, thanks to you luv."

"I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too… How about we turn in early, and take Adam for a short walk in the morning."

"We can't… it isn't safe."

"I won't let anything happen." Claire looked at him and smiled.

"Alright, I trust you, Charlie."

"I know luv."

Charlie and Claire closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. When they woke up in the morning, they went for a walk with Jack, Kate, and Adam. Jack and Kate took Adam to see Hurley when they were done with their walk. Charlie and Claire sat down on the beach together looking out at the water. Claire rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, and Charlie had his arm around her back.

"Luv, I noticed you had a nightmare again. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It was just a dream."

"Claire, you have told me that over and over again. Why don't you just tell me what it was about."

"Charlie, I'm fine. Please don't pry."

"Don't pry? Claire, I want to help you."

"I don't need help, our son needs help. Someone needs to find Ethan."

"Don't change the subject, luv. Please, tell me about your dream. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then let me help you.'

"I told you, I don't need help!" Claire said standing up and walking towards the jungle. Charlie got up and grabbed her wrist gently to stop her. They were about three yards away from the entrance of the jungle. Claire turned to face Charlie.

"Claire, you do need help. You wake up every night pouring down sweat and in tears. What is it about these dreams that make you so upset?" Claire looked at Charlie as the tears reached her eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

"Every night I dream the same thing. Something so horrible…"

"What do you dream, luv?"

"I dream that you die." Claire said as the tears kept coming.

"What?"

"I don't want to lose you Charlie."

"You aren't going to lose me. I'm not going to die. It was just a dream."

"Maby."

"No luv, not maby. It was just a dream… What else happens?"

"I am on the beach, and no one else is around. I am alone. I hear Adam scream for me, he is in the jungle. I run towards his screams, until I reach him. He is standing there, covered in blood. I call out for you, but you don't come. I ask Adam which way you went, and he points farther into the jungle. I pick him up and call out your name again, running in the direction Adam pointed. I then see your body… covered in blood. I put Adam down and run to you. I put your head in my lap and cry. I hear someone behind me, so I turn around to see Ethan holding Adam. He tells me to follow him, otherwise he will kill Adam. I follow him to the beach. I look out to see the beach covered in bodies, everyone is dead. Then I wake up…" Claire was crying hysterically. Charlie pulled her against him and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going to die."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I said I would never leave you, and I plan to keep my promise."

"You and your promises." Claire said managing to let out a little laugh.

"I'm a man of my word."

"I know." Claire said with a slight smile.

"Claire! Charlie!" Kate screamed running to them.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked worried.

"Ethan, he attacked Jack. He has Adam."

"Which way did he go?" Charlie asked quickly. Kate pointed in a diagonal line at the jungle.

"That way." Charlie ran off in a hurry.

"Charlie no!" Claire screamed. Jack ran up to them with a big cut on his forehead. Claire collapsed in Kate's arms.

"Oh my god… Claire! Claire! Are you okay? Claire wake up!" Kate shouted as she tapped Claire's cheeks gently. Claire didn't wake up.

SO… hope you liked it.


	8. To Fight the Dark

Chapter 8-------------- To Fight the Dark

Yes, it's me AGAIN… I was slow posting AGAIN! Sorry…WELL have been downloading episodes of Lost lately, so I have been very bored while waiting for them to get done. I don't know why I didn't post sooner. I guess I wanted to build the suspense! LOL… OR I could just have been too much of a procrastinator! Oh well… I'll stop rambling, SO here it is.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Claire! Wake up!" Kate said tapping her cheeks. There was still no response. Kate looked over to see Jack holding his head in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked worried.

"Yeah…" Jack looked down at Claire. "What Happened?" Jack shouted running over to Claire and checking to see if she was breathing.

"She fainted after Charlie went after Ethan."

"Charlie went after Ethan?"

"Yeah, he just ran off."

"Okay, Claire is the first priority right now. The chances of Charlie finding Ethan are slim. Once I find out what's wrong with Claire, then I will see if I can find him."

"Alright."

"Claire… I need you to wake up." Jack said checking her pulse.

"What… what happened?" Claire asked groggily.

"You fainted." Kate said looking down at her.

"What… oh my god… Charlie." Claire said attempting to stand up. Jack helped her up slowly.

"You need to take it easy." Jack said, knowing it was impossible.

"I need my son… I need Charlie… I need my family. Adam and Charlie are the most important matters right now." Claire said starting to cry. "We need to find them."

"Claire, I need to find out why you fainted." Jack said demandingly.

"Isn't it just stress?" Kate asked confused.

"Most likely, yes." Jack said looking at Claire as Kate hugged her.

"What do you mean by most likely?" Kate asked.

"I need to rule out other possibilities." Jack said in a doctor's tone.

"What possibilities?" Claire asked confused.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"What?" Claire asked not believing what she had just heard.

"Could you be pregnant?" Jack repeated.

"It is just stress." Claire said trying to convince him and herself at the same time.

"Claire, most likely it is just stress, but I'm a doctor. I need to make sure that I am absolutely sure that it is just stress. Right now… I'm not convinced."

"Yes… Jack… there is a chance." Claire said mumbling.

"Alright, then we need to see if Sawyer has one of those home tests." Jack said looking at Claire.

"I'll go." Kate said walking off.

"Good luck!" Jack shouted after her. Kate looked back and smiled, then looked forward as she walked again. Jack and Claire were left in silence.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Adam!" Charlie yelled out. "Adam!" Charlie repeated. Charlie stopped, heard nothing, and then he ran on in hopes of finding his and Claire's son.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here." Kate said handing Jack the test.

"How did you get him to give it to you?" Jack asked surprised.

"He made me tell him who it was for. Sorry Claire, that's the only way I could get it."

"That's alright. It's just Sawyer. He doesn't socialize with everyone else." Claire said with a small laugh.

"Are you ready to take this?" Jack asked smiling at Claire's last statement.

"Yeah…" Claire said taking the box from him.

"Alright, go into the jungle, but not to far… When you are done, bring the test to me." Jack said, once again in his doctor tone.

"Okay." Claire said as she walked into the jungle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Adam!" Charlie screamed. He heard a twig snap, and he turned around to see Ethan holding Adam.

"Let him go!" Charlie yelled walking towards Ethan.

"Why would I do something like that?" Ethan said staring at Charlie.

"So we can settle this."

"You mean give me another chance to kill you? And to get it right this time?" Ethan said still staring at him. He put Adam down and walked up to Charlie.

"Time to finish what I…" Ethan was interrupted by Charlie slamming him into a nearby tree. Charlie pounded Ethan's head into the tree over and over. Ethan grabbed Charlie by the throat and pinned him against the tree. He started to choke him. Charlie was gasping for air. He felt like he was hanging from the tree again. Charlie couldn't think clearly. He raised his knee up to Ethan's stomach and kneed him. Ethan fell back, having the wind knocked out of him. Ethan started to get up.

"Adam, stay back bud." Charlie yelled. Adam seemed very frightened by the way Charlie was acting. He was scared of Ethan more though.

"Adam, close your eyes." Charlie said, not wanting the toddler to see what was going to happen. The toddler did as told.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Done." Claire said walking out of the jungle and giving Jack the test.

"Alright." Jack said setting it on the box in the sand. "We will wait for awhile. I will tell you when to look." Jack said with a reassuring smile. Claire nodded and looked at Kate.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ethan was now on top of Charlie, trying to choke him. Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife Locke had given him. Ethan continued to try to cut off Charlie's breathing, then Charlie made his move. He dug his knife into Ethan's abdomen, then removed the bloody knife. Ethan looked down at the wound in shock, then punched Charlie. Charlie stabbed the knife into Ethan's heart this time. Ethan gasped, as he choked on as much air as he could manage to breath in. Charlie was breathing rapidly, but he never took his eye off of Ethan. Charlie watched on as Ethan took in his last breath, and then stopped breathing. Ethan was dead.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay… I think it's time." Jack said looking at Claire. Claire nodded her head and took a deep breath. When she had calmed herself, she walked over to the test.

"What's the verdict?" Kate asked with a comforting smile.

"Guilty… I'm pregnant." Claire said sitting down. She started to cry as she started to stare at the jungle.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Claire said wiping away the tears that trailed down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Claire. Charlie will be fine." Jack said looking down at her.

"You don't know that for sure." Claire said, still looking at the jungle.

"No, I don't… But I am going to go look for him. I will do my best to keep him safe."

"What if it's too late?"

"Don't think like that." Kate said softly.

"I can't help it…" Claire said as another tear slid down her cheek.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie picked up Adam and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry I scared you bud. I love you. Let's go see Mommy." The toddler rested his head on Charlie's shoulder and started to fall asleep. Charlie rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. It was so nice to have his son back in his arms. Charlie knew he would never let this precious little boy get hurt again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I need to go gather up a group to look for Charlie and Adam." Jack said standing up.

"If you find them, tell them that I love them." Claire said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"No need." Charlie said walking out of the jungle, and holding a sleeping Adam.

"Charlie…" Claire whispered as she ran up to him. Claire took Adam form him and kissed the toddler's cheek. Then she looked at Charlie and kissed his lips softly.

"Where is Ethan?" Jack asked curiously.

"He is lying dead in the jungle." Charlie said looking at Claire. Claire looked up at him as her eyes widened.

"Where he should be." Kate stated.

"So that's his blood on your clothes?" Jack asked making sure.

"Yeah." Charlie said looking at the bloody clothes he was in.

"Thank God." Claire said quietly.

"I am going to go change. I can't stand being in these clothes for much longer." Charlie said walking to the tent.

"Alright… I will meet you at our tent." Claire said shouting back to him. Then she looked at Jack and Kate standing there.

"Are you going to tell him?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, when the time is right." Claire nodded.

"Alright, we will take Adam for you." Jack said smiling.

"Thanks." Claire said giving the toddler to him.

"No problem."

"We will come by your tent soon." Kate added as Claire walked away.

"Do you think she will tell him right away?" Jack asked smiling.

"No." Kate said looking into the jungle. "We will have to make her."

Jack laughed at the remark and smiled at Adam in his arms. He was so tired.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hoped you liked it, and I will try to update soon...


	9. Time is our Key

Chapter 9- Time is our Key

Hey guys! I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far. I am starting up another fic. Don't worry, this one will keep going. I will try to update as fast as I can. I needed something else to focus on, because the story gets really repetitive. Anyways, I promise I will keep this story going for as long as you guys will keep reading, or until I run out of things to talk about. SO Enjoy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow, you got dressed quick." Claire said entering the tent.

"I was anxious to get out of those bloody clothes." Charlie replied taking her into a hug.

"Thank goodness all of this is over with." Claire said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, we can finally relax." Charlie said to her.

"Charlie, there is something I need to tell…" Claire was interrupted by Jack and Kate calling for them.

"Hey lovebirds, come out here!" Kate called laughing. Claire and Charlie walked out of the tent. Kate noticed Claire looked upset.

"Claire can I talk to you?" Kate asked walking away from the group.

"Yeah." Claire said faking a smile, as she followed Kate. Charlie and Jack looked at each other and started talking.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked putting a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Charlie doesn't know."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I was about to, but you and Jack came."

"Oh, Claire I'm sorry." Kate said feeling really bad. "You go have fun and tell Charlie. Jack and I will get Adam from Sawyer."

"No, I will find a time to tell him. You and Jack need some alone time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, enjoy yourselves."

"Okay, but tell Charlie soon. You can't keep it a secret for very long."

"Oh… I was hoping to wait the whole nine months, to surprise him." Claire said sarcastically as she laughed. Kate laughed too.

"That might work. Charlie is…"

"Amazing." Charlie said walking up to them and putting an arm around Claire's back.

"Funny, that's not the word that came to mind." Kate said laughing.

"Think harder." Charlie said grinning. Jack walked up to join the conversation. Then Charlie looked at Claire. She wasn't smiling and she looked almost upset.

"Are you alright, luv?" Charlie asked worried.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jack added in. Kate gave him a look to tell him she was upset, because she hadn't told him yet. Jack understood and looked at Claire.

"Sorry, doctor instinct. I realize it is probably just stress."

"That's alright." Claire said giving him a "thank you" look. Jack nodded to say "you're welcome" and Claire smiled slightly.

"Jack are you sure that's it? Shouldn't you make sure."

"Charlie, she seems okay. Claire, if you have any pain or dizziness, then come see me.

"I will." Claire said smiling. "Charlie, are you ready to go get Adam?" Claire asked changing the subject.

"Yeah." Charlie said kissing her forehead. "See you guys later." He said with his arm around Claire's shoulder.

"Bye." Kate said as he grabbed Jack's hand. They walked to their tent. Charlie and Claire walked through the jungle, not talking for awhile.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Charlie asked breaking the silence.

"Yes Charlie. I'm fine." Claire said smiling at him.

"You have been really quite, luv. I just think Jack should have checked you out.

"Charlie, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Adam, you almost getting killed, Ethan…"

"Ethan is dead, luv." Charlie said interrupting her.

"I know, but I can't help thinking about what could have happened." Claire said quietly.

"Nothing happened, and nothing will happen."

"I need to tell you something." Claire said, blurting out what really has been in the front of her mind.

"Alright." Charlie said taken back by her bluntness. "What is it, luv." Claire opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Hurley.

"Hey dudes!" Hurley said as he walked up to the two of them. Claire closed her mouth and smiled.

"Hey, what have you been up to?" Charlie asked smiling, with his arm still around Claire's shoulder.

"Oh nothing really. Jack told me Claire fain…ted… You didn't know…" Hurley said upset that he let it slip.

"No he didn't." Claire said raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry… I'm gonna go…" Hurley said running off.

"You fainted?" Charlie asked getting upset. "And you didn't tell me."

"I'm fine."

"Claire, you fainted." Charlie said raising his voice.

"I know, Charlie." Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Does Jack know why?" Charlie asked calming down.

"Yes."

"And?"

Claire looked away from Charlie's eyes.

"Claire, talk to me luv… What caused you to faint?"

Claire still didn't respond.

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Was it stress?"

"No."

"Then what caused you to faint?"

Claire cupped Charlie's cheeks in her hands and kissed his lips softly.

"… I'm pregnant, Charlie." Claire said letting her hands fall to her sides.

"What?" Charlie asked as his eyes grew wide.

"I'm pregnant." Claire said as a smile grew on her face.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked, trying to hold back his excitement.

"Yes, we did a test and everything." Claire said still smiling.

"Claire, this is great news! I love you so much!" Charlie picked her up and spun around with her in his arms.

"Charlie put me down." Claire said laughing.

"Sorry luv, are you alright?" Charlie asked putting her down.

"I'm fine." She said grabbing his hand.

"We need to tell Adam." Charlie said starting to walk away. Claire pulled him back and kissed his lips passionately.

"Alright, I just needed a kiss first." Claire said smiling.

"Do you want another?" Charlie asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I will always want a kiss from you." Claire said kissing his lips again.

"I love you." Charlie said kissing her again.

"I know, you just told me like two minutes ago." She said giggling.

"Just making it known luv." He said kissing her once again.

"It's known. Let's go get Adam."

"Alright." Charlie said smiling.

They began walking and were smiling and holding hands. They were the definition of happiness.

"Claire." Charlie said getting her attention.

"What?" She asked smiling, because she knew what he was going to say.

"I love you."

"I know Charlie, and I love you too."

"I know." He said smiling as he kissed her cheek.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked this chapter. Like I mentioned above, I am working on a second story. I will try to keep this story going at a good pace, to keep all of you loyal readers happy. I would like to thank everyone who reads my story, because you guys are very very supportive and I love you all. SO Thank you so much too all the writers out there, who inspired me to begin writing and to the readers, who give us a reason to write. AND this story has no plan of ending in any near chapters.

AND DID ANYONE HEAR: Lost has an extra episode this season. They officially stated, that there is going to be 23 episodes! YAY CELEBRATION! (releases the balloons)


	10. Discussions

Chapter 10- Discussions

Hey guys! Another chapter for you! My new story is up. It is called _In Time_. It is about Claire returning without her memory and what it does to our favorite couple. I just posted chapter two, so check it out! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey bud, are you ready to go?" Charlie asked Adam. Adam was sitting in Sawyer's lap as Sawyer read to him.

"Hi Daddy!" Adam shouted as he got up and ran to Charlie. Charlie picked him up and shifted him to one side.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Sawyer, honey?" Claire asked putting her arm around Charlie's back and kissing Adam's cheek.

"Mmhm." Adam said with his thumb in his mouth.

"Good." Claire said smiling. "Thank you for looking after him."

"No problem." Sawyer said smirking. "Does he know about the test?" Sawyer said turning to look at Charlie.

"Yeah." Claire said smiling.

"Mind if I ask about the results?"

"Of course not." Claire said smiling.

"We are expecting Adam to have a little brother or sister in eight months and two and a half weeks." Charlie said grinning at Claire. "How would you like that?" Charlie asked Adam as he bounced him in his arms.

"Yay!" The toddler shouted. "I'll have someone to play with."

"Yes you will." Claire giggled.

"Well, congratulations." Sawyer said putting down his book.

"Thank you." Charlie said looking at Claire and smiling.

"I heard you finished off Tarzan." Sawyer said squinting from the sun's bright light as he looked up at Charlie.

"Yeah, I got that job." Charlie replied gazing into the jungle.

"And you did it well. You did everyone a favor." Sawyer said smirking.

"Glad I could help." Charlie said kissing Claire's forehead.

"Well, I am going to keep reading." Sawyer said picking up his book and turning the page.

"Have fun!" Adam shouted giggling.

"I will Blue! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Claire and Charlie walked back to their camp. Charlie was still holding Adam, looking at him smiling.

"No, that just makes you the future Mrs. Luckiest Man." Charlie said grinning widely. Claire laughed. They kept walking, and they reached the camp after having a few laughs together.

"Adam, are you hungry?" Claire asked taking him from Charlie. He nodded his head. Charlie grabbed a piece of fruit they had picked, and gave it to Claire. Claire gave it to Adam, and he took a bite.

"I guess that is one positive thing about being on the island." Charlie said smiling at Adam.

"What?" Claire asked smiling.

"No candy to rot his teeth."

"Claire laughed and put Adam down. She walked over to Charlie and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Charlie said getting down on his knees to be even with Claire's tummy.

"Charlie what are you doing?"

"Talking to the baby, luv." He said keeping his ear to her stomach.

"Charlie, the baby can't hear you. He or she was only created about a week and a half ago." Claire said smiling down at him.

"Shhhh… luv. I am talking to our baby." Charlie said still focusing on Claire's stomach.

"Sorry." Claire said giggling in defeat. Adam was still eating his fruit as he watched Charlie in confusion. Charlie rose to look at Claire.

"I love you." Charlie said pulling her into a hug. Claire smiled.

"I love you too." She said, kissing his cheek. Neither one of them wanted to let go of each other.

"Daddy." Adam said tugging on Charlie's pant leg.

"What bud?" Charlie asked releasing Claire and looking down at the toddler.

"Can we go see Hurley?" He asked looking up at Charlie.

"Yeah bud." Charlie said picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"Yay!" Adam shouted throwing his arms in the air. Claire laughed.

"You ready to go?" Charlie asked Claire, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah." Claire said taking Adam from him.

"Alright." Charlie said smiling as they as they began to walk. "Just think, luv… we will be taking our daily walks with another little one in just months." Claire smiled.

"You are amazing Charlie… you're a great father, friend, and love."

"Well, that's funny… I say the same about you." He said kissing her.

They continued walking, until they reached the beach. They stopped, and looking around for Hurley. Claire put Adam down, and lifted her hand to block the sun's glare.

"There he is!" Claire said pointing at Hurley, who was fishing next to Jin.

"Hurley!" Adam yelled running to him full blast.

Claire and Charlie smiled, as Hurley walked onto the dry sand and picked up the very excited toddler. Hurley laughed and walked up to Claire and Charlie.

"I love this kid!" Hurley said as he stopped in front of them.

"Well, that's good… because I'm going to have another one." Claire said releasing a big grin.

"Congratulations!" Hurley said patting Charlie on the back.

"That's why I didn't tell Charlie about me fainting." Claire said smiling at Adam.

"Yeah… um… Sorry about that." Hurley said looking at her.

"No, you did me a favor. I needed to tell him." She said putting her arm around Charlie's waist.

"Of course you did." Charlie said kissing her cheek. "You wouldn't be able to keep it from me for too long."

"I know. Kate and I already had this discussion."

"Talking about me behind my back luv?" Charlie asked, pretending to be offended.

"Only how cute you are." Claire said kissing his cheek and laying her hand on the other.

"Dudes, I'm still here." Hurley said laughing.

"Sorry Hurley." Claire said grabbing Charlie's hand.

"Right… so are you hoping for a boy or a girl." Hurley asked looking at them smiling.

"Girl." Claire said smiling.

"Adam needs a sister." Charlie added.

"You don't have to worry about boys and dating here on the island." Hurley said laughing.

"Big plus." Charlie said exhaling. Claire laughed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know it wasn't very exciting, but they did talk about the baby! Hope you liked it and if you want to; check out my other story _In Time._ I was asked about where I download my clips, so email me on what clips you want at: AshPac4 at aol dot com. Love you all and thanks for the reviews!


	11. Daily Routines

Chapter 11- Daily Routines

I'm back, again. LOL! Sorry it took so long to update! I was having some trouble with this chapter, but I think it is finally okay to post… I hope. Enjoy the chapter and check out my other story _In Time_.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Months had gone by since Charlie killed Ethan. Three to be exact. Claire was showing a larger belly, but still pretty thin. Charlie rarely left her side through the months, like he ever did any way. Adam had turned three years old and was everyone's favorite kid. Everyone always offered to let him stay with them, and Claire was less hesitant since Ethan was dead. Of course the people who got him the most were Sawyer, Hurley, Jack and Kate. Locke and Boone went on outings together and sometimes Walt was allowed to go with them. Michael was less strict, since Walt was now thirteen. Sun and Jin were still at a standstill in their relationship, it was hard for them to talk privately. They did love each other very much and tried hard to make things work. Shannon and Sayid admitted their love for each other and were at times inseparable. Hurley was still the jokester of the group and relied on Jack and Hurley to entertain him most of the time. The three of them hung out a lot, when Charlie was willing to part from Claire for a few minutes. That was very rare.

The island had become a town to them. They did stuff together and had food all around them. They also had shelter thanks to the handy men on the island.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Claire was sitting on the beach with her legs out in front of her. She was leaning on her hands that were slightly behind her. She had been sitting there for awhile just staring out at the beautiful blue water. Charlie was with Hurley and Jack playing golf. Claire didn't go up with him, because she wanted to relax at the beach. Charlie wanted her to come, but didn't push the subject on her. He didn't want to force her or make her feel guilty about not coming. Claire thought for a second and stood up quickly. She felt a little dizzy for a second and then the feeling passed. She began to walk towards the "island open hill" she smiled every time she thought about Charlie and Hurley naming the hill where they played golf. She smiled at the mere thought of Charlie too. She loved him so much.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie gently hit the golf ball. It slowly made its way to the hole and dropped in.

"Dude, that rocked." Hurley said laughing.

"Thanks mate." Charlie said grinning and turning towards Jack.

"You think you can do better?" Hurley asked Jack. He smiled and then Hurley smiled.

"Yeah, I think I can sink it." Jack said taunting Charlie.

"Don't taunt me mate. I already sunk mine." Jack leaned in and struck the ball gently.

"I think it's going in." Hurley said watching it. The ball stopped inches away from the hole.

"And the winner is Charlie!" Hurley said laughing. "Good job Dude!"

"Thanks mate… Jack… that makes it tied." Charlie said smiling.

"Two games to two." Hurley added. "Are you ready for a tie breaker?" Hurley asked eagerly.

"No, I need to see if anyone needs anything, especially Kate." Jack said with a laugh. "She seems to get bored without me. She goes to the beach and sinks." Jack said smiling still.

"Yeah, I need to get back to Claire." Charlie said following Jack as he walked away.

"Old Men!" Hurley yelled to them.

Jack and Charlie stopped and looked back at him smiling.

"I think I see those grey hairs from here." Hurley said taunting them.

"Well… I guess Kate can wait one more game." Jack said walking towards Hurley.

"Are you in too?" Hurley asked smiling.

"No…" Charlie said turning around.

"Dude… come on."

"I need to get back to Claire."

"It looks like Claire has come to you." Jack said pointing behind Charlie. He turned around to see Claire smiling at him.

"Hey luv."

"Hey."

"Did you miss me?" Charlie asked walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked as he released her, but kept one arm around her waist.

"Good. I got a bit dizzy, standing up, but that's what happens when you're pregnant." Claire said smiling.

"If you have any trouble, let me know." Jack ordered, but still smiling.

"She will." Charlie said kissing her forehead.

"Okay." Jack said smiling.

"You ready to head back?" Claire asked Charlie, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah… Jack, Hurley… behave." Charlie said laughing as he and Claire began to walk back to the beach.

"Oh geez dad… are you going to ground us if we don't?" Jack said teasing him.

"I'll tell Kate." Claire said as Jack's smile grew wider.

"That may scare Jack, but not me." Hurley said laughing and looking at Jack.

"Locke!" Charlie yelled back to Hurley.

"Oh dude… don't even joke about that!" Hurley called out laughing. Jack smiled and walked to the beach, too. Hurley followed him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They arrived at the beach, talking about random subjects. They were smiling and laughing. Kate noticed the four of them and walked over to them.

"Hey." Jack said smiling.

"Hey." Kate said wrapping her arms around Jack's neck. He gave her a light kiss. "What have you been up to?"

"Just playing golf with Charlie and Hurley."

"Who won?"

"Me." Charlie said smiling.

"It was a tie." Jack whispered to Kate. She laughed. Charlie overheard.

"But I won the last game."

"The dude's got a point." Hurley said raising his eyebrows.

"Okay you win… for now." Jack said laughing.

"And forever." Charlie said laughing.

"All talk, no game." Hurley laughed.

"Excuse me mate, but you lost one game today and quit. I lost twice and came back for the tie." Charlie said with his arms crossed across his chest.

"So you admit it was a tie." Jack said smiling.

"No… I meant…"

"Dude, just give it up." Hurley said laughing.

"Bollocks." Charlie said looking at Jack. "Alright… it's a tie."

"Thank you." Jack said putting his arm around Kate. She laughed.

"Where's little dude at?" Hurley asked Claire.

"With Sun and Jin." Claire said smiling. "You and Jin… would you say… you are friends?"

"Ummm… the Dude has done a lot for me. He taught me how to fish on this crappy island…"

"Best not to let Locke hear you say that. He loves this place." Charlie said looking at Hurley.

"Yeah, it's kind of freaky." Hurley said thinking.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with him liking what this place has provided." Claire said with her arm around Claire's back.

"I know I do." Charlie said kissing Claire's cheek. She giggled.

"All this place has provided is daily helpings of fruits and boar meat, and not to mention the killer polar bear and the psycho kidnapper that you killed."

"Look Hurley… I know the island seems like a crappy place, but it has brought us to know each other." Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, and it gave me a new family and even I kicked drugs." Charlie said smiling.

"Good old Mr. Locke." Kate added in. Hurley laughed.

"Dudes… the guy is… odd." Hurley said as the others laughed.

"Okay, how about we change the subject." Claire said, still laughing.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Jack asked Claire.

"We already talked about this up when you got done playing golf." Claire said laughing.

"Hey, I'm a doctor… it is my job to pester you about your health."

"Yeah, and me being pregnant makes me get pestered twice as much." Claire said pretending to be annoyed.

"Sorry, but like I said… that's my job." Jack said laughing.

"Yeah, well… Claire and I need to go relieve Sun and Jin from baby sitting duty." Charlie said taking Claire's hand in his. They began to walk away.

"Bye." Kate said grinning.

"They act like teenagers in love." Jack said watching Claire and Charlie walk away.

"I know what you mean. They hold hands and kiss each other when ever they get the chance…" Kate said smiling.

"They have to be the happiest people on the island." Jack said looking at Kate.

"Charlie maybe… Claire is pregnant and that can cause a woman to be unhappy." Kate said smiling.

"Yeah, but Charlie is really good with her. He really loves her a lot."

"Yeah Charlie is a really good dude." Hurley said smiling.

"They both are." Kate added and Hurley and Jack nodded in agreement.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hoped you liked this chapter. Remember to check out _In Time_, if you want… LOL! AND HOMECOMING WAS SUCH A GREAT EPISODE! I LOVED IT! THANK YOU FOR REMEMBERING PEANUT BUTTER! AND THANKYOU FOR WANTING TO TRUST CHARLIE! I know I remember peanut butter and I definitely would trust Charlie! Who wouldn't?


	12. Too Soon

Chapter 12- Too Soon

Well, I'm back… Chapter 12 is now here! YAY! And Lost is on tonight! Hoping for some cute scenes with Claire and Charlie. Keeping my fingers crossed. OK, back to the story… um… HAVE FUN READING! LOL!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Five months had gone by. Claire was due in a couple of weeks. Charlie never left her side. She would tell him it was alright to go play golf, but he never did. He remembered what Jack told him about an early labor. He wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to lose Claire or their unborn child. If Claire looked uncomfortable, then Charlie immediately became her pillow. If she was hungry, then he would go pick some fruit or catch a fish. Jack had a tent set up at the caves for when Claire had the baby. There was a cot in there and some medical supplies on a piece of the plan. He would check on her everyday and Charlie was always telling him every little pain she had. Jack would smile at how protective and nervous he was. But he had a right to be.

Claire and Charlie were sitting in the cave together, talking.

"You need anything?" Charlie asked turning to look at her.

"I'm fine Charlie." She said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said laughing.

"Okay."

"You should go do something with Hurley. He seems kind of bored."

"Trying to get rid of me, luv?"

"Yes." She said laughing again. "You need to go have some fun."

"I'm having fun, here with you."

"That's sweet, but you should still go."

"Alright… I'll go amuse Hurley." He said kissing her cheek and standing up.

"Good."

"Stay put. No stress allowed." He warned walking away.

"Okay I'll do my best." She yelled to him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hurley!" Charlie called smiling.

"Hey Dude. What are you doing?"

"I came to see if you wanted to play golf."

"Claire made you, didn't she?"

"Uhh… yeah." He nodded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I knew it."

"How?"

"Umm Dude… you never leave her side. She was bound to try to get rid of you sometime." Hurley said laughing.

"Well can you blame me? I don't want stress to trigger an early labor… If I lost Claire or our baby… I'd be a wreck."

"Dude, she'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"Yeah, umm… on a happier subject… you ready to play golf?"

"Yeah." Charlie said as they started walking.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour had passed and Claire was still at the caves resting. Shannon walked up to her with Adam in her arms.

"Claire." She said getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if we kept Adam for the night?"

"No, it's alright with me. Being pregnant takes a lot of energy, so I can always use the breaks."

"Well, you just relax. We will take good care of Adam."

"I know."

"We are all waiting to have another cute kid on the island." Shannon said smiling.

"I know. Everyone loves to play with Adam… which is nice for Charlie and I."

"Yeah, we enjoy Adam. He is a lot of fun."

"Thanks." Claire said smiling. She began to stand, and Sayid helped her up. She kissed Adam on the cheek. "Be good." She kissed his cheek again. "I love you and I'll see you in the morning." She kissed his forehead. "Bye honey."

"Bye Mommy." He said bouncing in Shannon's arms.

"Bye." She said laughing, as Shannon and Sayid walked away. She began to sit down. Charlie saw her and rushed over, lowering her gently to the ground.

"What were you doing up?" Charlie asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I was giving Adam a kiss goodbye."

"Promise that was it. You didn't sneak off anywhere?"

"I promise Charlie." She said laughing as he sat down next to her.

"Good." He said kissing her forehead. She laid her head on his chest as he put his back against the wall of the cave.

"Charlie…" She whispered softly. She looked up at him. He had his eyes closed, but opened them and looked down at her.

"Yes luv?"

"Our baby is kicking again." She said smiling. She moved, putting her back against the cave wall. Charlie put a hand on her very pregnant belly. He felt the kicking and grinned quickly.

"It's amazing." He said kissing her lips. "And you're amazing."

"I can't believe we are going to be holding this baby in our arms in a few weeks."

"Adam is going to have a little brother or sister."

"One happy family." Claire said kissing Charlie.

"Claire." Shannon said approaching Claire and Charlie again.

"Yeah?"

"We were headed to the beach, but we came back to see if you would like to go."

"Oh you came back just for me?"

"Yeah." Sayid said smiling.

"I would love to go." Claire said standing up with Charlie's help.

"Luv…"

"Charlie, I'll be fine. I need to get out of this cave."

"I just worry. The sun is really hot."

"I won't be in it for too long."

"Alright." He said kissing her cheek. "But be careful."

"I will." She said walking away with Shannon and Adam.

"I guess it's just you and me, Sayid."

"I guess so."

"Do you know how to golf?"

"Yes."

"Want to play?"

"Sure."

"Alright… let's go." Charlie said as him and Sayid began walking.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What do you think it's gonna be?" Shannon asked Claire, still holding Adam.

"I don't know… I think it's a girl, but I don't want to get Charlie's hopes up."

"So he wants a girl?"

"Yeah." Claire said looking at Shannon and smiling.

"Well, we need another girl on this island… So we can rule over the men." Shannon said laughing.

"That would be very nice. We are way out numbered." Claire said agreeing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They reached the beach and sat down in the shade. Shannon was still holding Adam, who was now asleep.

"We wore him out." Shannon said smiling.

"Yeah… he gets tired easily."

"You want to go dip our feet in the water?" Shannon asked smiling.

"That sounds nice." Claire said standing up. She grabbed her belly and sat back down in pain. "Oh… Shannon I need you to go get Jack."

"Are you alright?"

"I think something's wrong with the baby."

"Okay hold on. I will get help."

"Alright…" Claire said in pain. Shannon looked around. She saw Boone and Locke passing by.

"Boone!" Shannon called out as she ran up to him. Boone looked at Locke and then at Shannon.

"What?"

"We need to get Claire to Jack. I think she might be having the baby."

"Where is she?" Boone asked quickly.

"Up there." She said pointing to Claire, who was in extreme pain.

"Boone, run and tell Jack. I will carry her to the caves." Locke ordered.

"I'll take Adam and go tell Charlie." Shannon said running with Adam in her arms. Locke ran up to Claire.

"Let's get you back to the caves." Locke said scooping her up.

"Charlie."

"Shannon went to get him."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jack!" Boone called running up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Claire… I think she's having the baby."

"It's too soon." Jack said looking at him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Charlie!" Shannon called out running up to him.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, seeing the panic in her eyes.

"Claire, we think she's going into labor."

"Where is she?"

"Locke is taking her to the caves." Charlie began running to the caves.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack took Claire from Locke and laid her down.

"Am I going into labor?" Claire asked Jack, staring at him.

"Yes…"

"It's too soon. You said any kind of early labor is dangerous."

"I know."

"Will the baby live?"

"I don't know…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haha! I left you hanging this time. I am still pondering what I will have happen. I need girl and boys names… if I choose to let the baby live. Cue my evil laugh… lol. Hope you liked this chapter. Remember to stay up to date on In Time, which has gotten a lot more reviews than expected! YAY! LOL! Any ways I want to thank the following people for reviewing chapter 11:

Lara Chubb of Deephollow- Thanks for reviewing and yes, long live peanut butter!

LostChickenWednesday723- Wow! I would love for these chapters to be the next episodes too! LOL! Thanks for reviewing! AND YES I WILL READ YOUR STORIES! And IF the baby lives… I don't know what the name will be.

MusicMonkey88- Update is here. LOL! I hope we get more cute scenes too!

Charlie Rox My Sox- Glad you enjoyed and yes Homecoming was great!

bluejolteon- Love the phrase! Thanks for reviewing!

CharlieandClaire- Glad you LOVE it! LOL!

Esmarelda Gamgee- Yeah Homecoming was sad… I'm glad you liked the chapter.

LOVE YOU ALL AND KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!


	13. I Just Don't Understand

Chapter 13- I Just Don't Understand

Ok, I have a confession to make… I never was going to kill of the baby! I just wanted to make you squirm… and now I do another evil laugh. LOL! This chapter was a good one to write. I will stop talking, because I know you can't wait to see if they have another son or a daughter this time… enjoy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Congratulations." Jack said giving Claire the baby. "It's a girl."

"A girl." Charlie said smiling at the baby in Claire's arms. "Amazingly beautiful, like her mum."

"I'll leave you two alone with your daughter." Jack said leaving the tent.

"You know… we never really discussed baby names." Charlie said looking at Claire.

"No, but I have one in mind." Claire said grinning at Charlie.

"I'm sure it's great." Charlie said kissing her cheek.

"I think it is." Claire teased.

"Then tell me." Charlie said anxiously.

"Faith Elizabeth Pace." Claire said looking down at the baby girl. She had both Claire and Charlie's hair color and Claire's nose. She had Charlie's eyes and Claire's smile too.

"I like it." Charlie said smiling. Claire placed the baby in Charlie's arms. "Hello Faith… I'm your daddy." A tear escaped Claire's eyes and rolled down her cheek. Charlie looked up at her. "Why the tears, luv?"

"I'm just so happy."

"Me too." Charlie said kissing her lips softly.

"I had a feeling you were going to be a girl." Claire said looking at her daughter in her arms.

"You told me you didn't know."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Well, that was thoughtful of you."

"I know." Claire teased. She scooped Faith up from Charlie's arms.

Kate walked in holding Adam in her arms. She was followed by Jack, Shannon, and Sayid.

"Up for some visitors?" Kate asked Claire, giving Adam to Charlie.

"Oh Claire… she is beautiful." Shannon said smiling down at the baby.

"Did you decide on a name?" Sayid asked Claire, putting his arm around Shannon's waist.

"Faith Elizabeth Pace." Charlie said proudly. "Claire picked the name." He said, kissing Claire's cheek.

"She looks like both of you." Jack commented.

"Jack, would you like to hold her?" Claire looked down at Faith. "She is here, because of you."

"I was just doing my job." Jack said smiling. "But I would be very happy to hold that beautiful baby in your arms."

"She is beautiful isn't she." Claire whispered, laying Faith in his arms.

"Amazingly beautiful." Jack said looking down at her. Faith's eyes were closed, but opened when she was placed in Jack's arms. "Hey there." Jack said with a little laugh. "Aren't you one of the cutest babies I've ever seen?"

"Adam, do you want to see your sister?" Charlie asked, standing up, holding Adam.

"Yeah." Adam said bouncing in Charlie's arms.

"Alright." Charlie said walking over to Jack and letting Adam look over Jack's shoulder.

"Hi!" Adam shouted to her.

"Honey, you need to talk to her quietly." Claire said smiling.

"Hi." Adam whispered, and then laid his head on Charlie's shoulder.

"You tired bud?" Charlie asked him. He shook his head and blinked a few times. Then his eyes slowing slid closed. Charlie kissed his forehead.

"I love you." He whispered to Adam, as he fell asleep on his shoulder.

"You're a really good father." Kate said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Okay Jack, you've hogged the baby long enough. It's my turn." Kate said anxiously.

"Wow… history repeats itself." Charlie said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked laughing.

"You fought over Adam when he was a baby, wait… you still fight over him… and now you are fighting over Faith."

"Can you blame us?" Jack asked looking down at Faith and giving her to Kate.

"Of course not." Claire said laughing. Charlie saw Hurley walking by.

"Hey Hurl!" Charlie called out.

"Yeah Dude?"

"Can you watch Adam? He won't be any trouble… we wore him out."

"No problem." Hurley said taking Adam. "And Dude."

"Yeah?"

"Congrats on the baby."

"Thanks." Charlie said smiling and walking back to Claire.

"Hurley was willing to watch him?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." Charlie said sitting down by Claire.

"Okay Kate, you had your turn." Shannon said smiling and taking Faith from her. "You are such a pretty baby." She said smiling down at Faith.

"Hey." Sayid said to Faith, looking over Shannon's shoulder.

"Do you want to hold her?" Shannon asked.

"When you're done." Sayid said kissing Shannon's cheek.

"Well, I guess I could cut my turn short for you." She said, giving Faith to him.

"Thank you." Sayid said smiling. "That was very nice of her, wasn't it Faith?" Sayid said laughing.

"Sayid, it's getting dark. We should probably get back to the beach."

"Alright, Faith, time to go back to your mommy." Sayid said laying Faith in Claire's arms.

"Congratulations." Shannon said, waving and taking Sayid's hand in hers as they walked back to the beach.

"We should get going too." Jack said putting his arm around Kate's waist.

"See you tomorrow." Kate said turning around and walking away with Jack.

"Bye." Charlie said watching them walk away.

"I am so lucky." Charlie said watching Claire hold Faith.

"I know." Claire teased. "I just wish we could get off this island."

"I know luv… I know…" He said kissing her forehead and pulling her into a hug.

"I want a better life for Adam and Faith." She said laying Faith down on a pile of blankets. Charlie pulled her back into the hug.

"There is always the chance of being rescued." Charlie said wiping a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Please luv… I hate to see you cry."

"I'm sorry." Claire said wiping her eyes.

"Don't be sorry. It just tears me apart to see you upset." Charlie said, kissing her lips softly.

"I just don't know what to think Charlie."

"What do you mean, luv?"

"Everyday we wake up, we hope to be rescued. But we never are. I hate thinking that Adam and Faith are never going to get married or have their own kids."

"Claire… there is always hope."

"Not for me Charlie… not anymore."

"Claire…"

"Please Charlie, I want to be alone." Claire whispered.

"Claire, you aren't the only one who is hurting. This island is full of people, who want to be with their family and friends… I wish my brother knew I kicked drugs and have a family, but he may never know. At least we have each other."

"Charlie please… can I just be alone?"

"Alright… I am going to take Faith and get Adam from Hurley. When you're ready to talk… I'll be waiting." Charlie said scooping up the sleeping baby.

"Good night Claire. I love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aww… so sad. Sorry, I know I left you hanging again. I hope you enjoyed.

I would like to thank these people for reviewing Chapter 12:

Ponyboysgirl1- Glad you love this story and thanks for forgiving me, but how do you feel about me now… since I just left you hanging AGAIN!

Esmarelda Gamgee- Of course I let the baby live… I was just playing with ya. It was going to live all along! LOL!

bluejolteon- Well, I like hearing your opinion. Hope you don't mind that I made it the middle name. I just thought Faith was such a pure and beautiful name.

Lara Chubb of Deephollow- OMG! I let the baby live! It was never going to die though. I just wanted to make you squirm. LOL! I'm evil like that!

LostChickenWednesday723- Yeah I read and reviewed one of your stories. And I through some Sayid and Shannon in this chapter just for you!


	14. Because I'm Broken

Chapter 14- Because I'm Broken

Hey guys. I have another chapter here… obviously. It was very easy to write and full of emotion like the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie hadn't slept that night. How could he? He kept thinking of Claire's words to him. She had never asked him to leave her alone before. She was still in the medical tent, and wasn't allowed to leave it until tomorrow. Faith had cried a few times during the night and Charlie would rock her back to sleep. Adam fell asleep with his head on Charlie's lap, but never woke up when Faith cried.

Charlie was sitting with his back against the cave wall and Faith in his arms, asleep. Adam was awake, eating a banana, that Charlie had picked the day before. It was still early and Charlie knew Faith would be getting hungry soon. He hoped Claire would talk to him, but he didn't think she would. She was too upset.

Adam took a big bite of his banana and started to choke. Charlie laid Faith down quickly and ran over to him.

"Adam, chew it." Charlie said panicked. Adam did as told and swallowed. He looked up at Charlie.

"Are you okay? Is it all gone?" Charlie asked quickly. Adam nodded his head and Charlie let out a sigh of relief. Charlie brought him into a big hug as Faith started to cry.

"Okay bud, we need to take Faith to mommy. She is hungry."

"Why can't she have bananas?"

"Babies don't have teeth to chew like us."

"Then what do they eat?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Charlie said scooping Faith up in his arms. "Are you ready to go see your mum?" Charlie asked Adam, rocking Faith. He nodded and walked with Charlie to the medical tent.

"Hey!" Jack said meeting up with them.

"Hey." Charlie said, not even attempting to smile.

"Charlie are you okay? You look like you haven't slept." Jack said worried.

"I'm fine." Charlie snapped.

"Charlie…" Jack said, knowing he wasn't being honest. Charlie looked down at Adam and then over at Kate who was sitting near by.

"Adam, why don't you go see what Aunt Kate is doing." Charlie said faking a smile.

"Alright." Adam said running over to Kate. Charlie looked back at Jack.

"I'm worried about Claire." Charlie admitted.

"Why?" Jack asked worried.

"I think she's depressed… She was talking about how we are never going to get rescued. She was pretty upset and asked me to leave."

"I should take a look at her." Jack said worried.

"Why is this coming on now? We have a beautiful daughter and son… you would think she would be happier with the new baby." Charlie said looking down at Faith in his arms.

"Faith being born made her realize there is a chance Adam and Faith will grow up here… unless we get rescued." Jack said shrugging his shoulders. Faith began to fuss again.

"I need to get her to Claire." Charlie said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"We will watch Adam… take care of yourself Charlie." Jack said walking over to Kate and Adam. Charlie began walking to the medical tent.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he got there, Claire was awake, staring into space.

"Claire." Charlie said to get her attention. She looked at him and put her arms out. He placed Faith in her arms.

"How you feeling?" Charlie asked, in hopes she would talk to him. She began to feed Faith and looked up at Charlie. "Are you going to talk to me?" Charlie asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. She didn't answer. "Claire… please talk to me. I'm worried about you… You've never shut me out before."

"I just…" Claire began.

"… Want to be alone?" Charlie finished for her. She nodded her head. "I thought we were happy." Charlie said in a hurt tone.

"We are."

"No Claire… we aren't. You are upset and refuse to let me help you."

"I know…" Claire said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry Charlie, but I can't take this anymore… I don't want to be here." She said, getting angry.

"None of us do." Charlie said raising his voice. "Do you think any of us want to be here Claire? What makes you so bloody special?" Claire looked up at him.

"Leave." Claire said angrily.

"Claire…" Charlie said in a regretful tone.

"Leave." Charlie looked at her and then at Faith. A tear slid down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. He walked away… his face full of sadness. Claire kissed Faith's forehead as a tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the ground. Her face was full of guilt, but she couldn't bring herself to let Charlie in… and she didn't know why.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie was walking along the beach with his hands in his pockets. He stopped and looked out at the ocean.

"Charlie!" Hurley called out, noticing something was wrong.

"Hey Hurl." Charlie said turning to face him and digging his hands deeper in his pockets.

"Dude… what's wrong? Last time I saw you… you were the happiest man alive." Hurley saw the tears, threatening Charlie's eyes. "Did something happen? Is the baby alright? Claire and Adam… are they alright?" Hurley asked worried. Charlie took his hands out of his pockets and wiped his eyes.

"Charlie… talk to me man."

"She doesn't want to talk to me Hurl…"

"Claire?" Charlie nodded. "Why?"

"She is depressed."

"But why is she pushing you away?"

"I don't know. I thought we were happy, but she's too upset about being on this bloody island."

"We all are."

"That's what I tried to tell her, but I made things worse."

"Maby Jack should talk to her…"

"I don't know what to do." Charlie said as more tears escaped his eyes.

"Charlie… it's going to be okay…" Hurley said putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Give her time. Claire loves you… that is stronger than everything else." Charlie sat down, with his knees bent and his arms resting on them. Hurley sat down also. "Have you slept?"

"No."

"Ate?"

"No." Charlie said looking at Hurley. "I need to go get Adam."

"I'll watch Adam…" Hurley put his hand on Charlie's back. "You get some rest and eat." Hurley said standing up. "Is Adam with Jack and Kate?" Charlie nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the ocean. "Alright… take care of yourself man." Hurley said standing there a few seconds longer, looking at Charlie, then walking away.

Charlie kept his stare at the ocean, as he remembered his talk with Claire. He had never raised his voice at her before. He remembered his words to her. "What makes you so bloody special?" He had said. Charlie stood up and turned to see Hurley playing with Adam. He walked over to them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey bud." Charlie said faking a smile.

"Hi daddy." Adam said walking up to him.

"Are you having fun with Uncle Hurley?"

"Yeah." Adam said as Charlie picked him up.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He said kissing Adam's forehead.

"I love you too." Adam said as Charlie put him back down.

"Bye bud."

"Bye." Adam said waving. Hurley gave Charlie a worried look, but he ignored it. He began to walk to the medical tent.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he got there, Claire was rocking Faith to sleep.

"Do you want me to take her?" Charlie asked, with dark circles under his eyes. Claire looked up at him. She noticed he looked tired and gave him a worried look.

"No, I've got her." Claire said avoiding eye contact.

"Alright… I love you both." He waited for her to respond, but she didn't. He gave her one last look and walked back to the tent.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know it's a sad place to leave off… sorry guys. If you didn't hate me before… I bet you do now! LOL!

And of course I must thank these people for reviewing chapter 13:

Esmarelda Gamgee- Yes, I am mean… BUT you are the one yelling at your dog! LOL!

Lara Chubb of Deephollow- Glad you like the name and hmmm… yes… what is wrong with Claire-Well now you know!

CharlieandClaire- Now you know what's wrong with her. Glad that you forgave me and yes this story is continuing. Hmm… should there be a sequel… that is something to ponder.

Charlie Rox My Sox- Yes it is sad. AND I wish the best for them also.

bluejolteon- Glad you are glad! LOL! I like to include your guys' input when possible.


	15. All the Pain

Chapter 15- All the Pain

Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long. I have had no time, because things have been so hectic lately. I had a birthday on the 26th of February, so I didn't update that weekend. I have had problems with spy ware on my computer, which made me unable to get online until I got a firewall, so I wrote a bunch of chapters and am almost done with the whole series. And unfortunately there was a death in the family a couple days ago, so life has been quite hectic lately. BUT… I am back! And would like to thank everyone for all the reviews, because chapter fourteen was the most reviewed chapter of the series so far, so keep them coming! And here is chapter fifteen…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charlie was sitting on the beach when Jack saw him. Claire hadn't talked to him for three days, and Jack was really worried about him. Charlie had dark circles under his eyes and hadn't ate at all during those three days.

"Charlie." Jack said walking up to him. Charlie didn't respond. "Moping around isn't helping the situation." Jack saw a tear escape Charlie's eyes, but he quickly wiped it away. "I'm gonna go see Claire… I thought you might want to come."

"Why? She doesn't want to see me."

"Charlie…"

"Just go Jack… please."

"Alright." Jack said looking down at the sand he was standing on, and then walking away. Charlie put his head in his hands.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Jack got to the medical tent, he saw Claire was gone. He looked around and saw her walking towards him.

"Glad to see you left the tent." Claire faked a smile. "Claire… I'm really worried about Charlie… we all are." Claire quickly looked up at him. "This is tearing him apart, Claire. He doesn't eat or sleep… He just mopes around." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Can you watch Faith?" Claire asked kissing the baby's forehead.

"Of course." Jack said taking Faith from her. Claire began to walk away. "He's at the beach." Jack called out to her. She stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Jack said smiling. Claire turned around and began walking again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Claire got to the beach, she saw Charlie standing, looking out at the ocean.

"I need you." Claire called out, walking towards him. He turned to look at her. He looked exhausted. "I'm sorry." She said with a face full of guilt and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry too." Charlie said as Claire put her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much Charlie… You were right… I should have let you in." Claire said as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Charlie put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you too." He said kissing her lips again.

"You need to get some sleep." She said caressing his cheek with her thumb. He smiled.

"Only if you come with me. I can't sleep without you in my arms." He said kissing her lips a few more times.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said grinning.

"Where's Faith?" He asked as they began to walk.

"With Jack and Kate… Where's Adam?"

"With Sawyer."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they got to their tent, Charlie laid down first. Claire sat down and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and fell right to sleep. Claire looked up at him.

"Sweet dreams Charlie." She said kissing his cheek and closing her eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Claire?" Charlie said opening his eyes.

"I'm here." She said, giving him a banana. "Eat." She ordered.

"Alright." He said taking a bite of the banana.

"Good?" She asked smiling.

"Honestly luv… anything would taste good right now." He said laughing.

"I can just imagine… Why did you do it Charlie?"

"Do what?" he asked taking another bite of the banana.

"Quit eating and sleeping." He swallowed the food in his mouth and looked her in the eyes.

"It didn't matter to me, Claire… when I'm with you, I feel alive. Like there's something to live for… That's the reason I lived after Ethan strung me up from that tree. You keep me alive… your love keeps me alive."

"I love you." Claire said throwing her arms around his neck.

"And I love you." He said kissing her cheek. "Why don't we go get our kids and go for our first family walk."

"Now that sounds like fun." Claire said grinning.

"Alright." Charlie said kissing her cheek and putting his arm around her waist.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they got to Jack and Kate's tent, Jack was giving Adam a piggy back ride. Jack noticed them and walked over. He lowered down to the ground, so Adam could climb off. Charlie picked Adam up and kissed his cheek.

"Glad to see you two together." Kate said walking over with Faith in her arms. "You had us worried."

"We just hit a bump in the road." He said kissing her forehead and putting his arm around her waist. She giggled.

"I thought Sawyer had Adam." Claire said still giggling.

"He dropped him off not too long ago… said he would save you a trip."

"Luck us." Charlie said shrugging his shoulders.

"Where you guys headed?" Jack asked curiously.

"To take our family walk." Claire said proudly.

"Faith's first." Charlie added.

"Now we know you're back to normal." Kate said laughing.

"There's nothing wrong with taking walks." Claire said smiling.

"I know, but you take one everyday." Kate said crossing her arms across her chest and laughing.

"And your point is?" Claire asked laughing along with her.

"It's not normal." Kate teased.

"We better take Faith, Claire… Kate's hate towards walks might rub off on her." Charlie said as Kate put Faith in Claire's arms. Claire laughed.

"You better watch it, or I won't baby sit anymore." Kate warned.

"That's alright… we have a whole island full of them." Charlie said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, you got me there… and I like hanging out with the kids, so I would just be punishing myself." Kate said smiling at Faith.

"Well of course. Our kids are cute." Claire said rocking Faith.

"That they are." Jack said smiling.

"Yeah… we better go before it gets dark." Charlie said to Claire.

"Alright, bye." Claire said to Kate and Jack.

"Bye!" Adam said waving. Jack and Kate waved back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were walking through the jungle, headed to their camp. Claire was holding Faith, while she stared up at her. Charlie was running around with Adam, making a lot of noise.

"Shhh." Claire said giggling.

"I doubt anyone is asleep yet." Charlie said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Unless you're scared of the polar bears." Charlie said laughing as he picked up Adam.

"Very funny." She said smiling.

"I thought it was." He said kissing her cheek again.

"I love you." She said smiling still.

"Well, I love you too." He looked down at Faith. "Claire…"

"Yeah?"

"We'll get rescued… I don't know when, but we will…" Claire smiled slightly.

"Thanks Charlie."

"No problem luv."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope it was worth the wait! I will update _In Time_ whenever I have time.

Special thanks to these people for reviewing Chapter 14:

Bloomy Angel- No reason to feel bad anymore. I fixed it! YAY! LOL! Thanks for reviewing.

Bluejolteon- You should feel special. Sorry for the sadness, but the story needs drama here and there… or everywhere… Just Kidding!

CharlieClaireforlife- I would never break up Claire and Charlie… for more than a few days! They are happy again, and I promise I have a good ending for the series. It only goes 20 chapters… but I PROMISE a SEQUEL! That's right, a sequel! LOL!

Charlieandclaire- Thank you, Thank you, Thank you… And they are back together! YAY! LOL!

Charlie Rox My Sox- Don't be depressed… Please… Are you okay now that they're back together? Please say you are!

Lara Chubb of Deephollow- I'll drop Charlie off at your house later… and thanks for reviewing like always.

MusicMonkey88- Glad you love the story, since I always love yours.

StarfireFowl- Wow! I feel honored! One of the best Lost stories… I think I feel tears coming on! LOL! And it's brilliant too! YAY!

Esmarelda Gamgee- Well, Jack gave Claire the reality check you wanted… LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

LostChickenWednesday723- Wow that was interesting commentary… LOL! I PROMISE I WILL NEVER EVER BREAK UP CLAIRE AND CHARLIE FOR MORE THAN A WEEK IN ANY OF MY STORIES… UNLESS SOMEONE IS PRESUMED DEAD, MISSING, KIDNAPPED, LOST LOL, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!

Alli- Glad you like it! And thanks so much for reviewing!


	16. Daddy Duty

Chapter 16- Daddy Duty

Hey guys, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter doesn't have any drama… sorry. LOL! No cliffies… yet! I've written up to chapter 18 and plan to start writing chapter 19 soon. I will post them close together… probably. FOUR MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Then I start the sequel, and I haven't thought of a name yet. _In Time_ fans… no sequel sorry. Maybe I'll come back and do one… the chances of that are like 40 percent. SO… here is chapter 16 of _Hearts Grow Fonder_.

* * *

Charlie awoke to the sound of Faith crying. He sat up and looked over at Faith, in a cradle Locke had made a few weeks ago. He crawled over to her and lifted her out of the cradle.

"Shh…" He said kissing her tiny hand.

"I can take her." Claire said yawning.

"No, go back to sleep luv… I'll take her for a walk or something."

"Alright." She said rolling on her side, so that her back was facing Charlie. He stood up and walked outside the tent.

"Hey now, people aren't going to be very happy if you wake them up." He said sitting down on a nearby log. "What can I do to get you to sleep?" He smiled down at the infant. "How about a song… does that sound good?" He asked with a small laugh. He stood up and walked to his guitar that was sitting nearby. He picked it up with his free hand and walked back over to the log. He sat the guitar against it and walked inside the tent. He carefully placed Faith in the cradle and picked it up. He carried it over to the log and gently placed it on the ground. He sat down on the log and picked up his guitar. He looked down at Faith with a smile. "Any requests?" He asked still smiling down at his daughter. Faith smiled up at him. "Alright… how about Everyone by the Backstreet Boys? Every girl loves them." He strummed a few notes on his guitar and began to sing.

_We've been through days of thunder_

_Some people said we don't belong_

_They tried to pull us under_

_But here we stand together and we're millions strong_

_Let's get on with the show, let's get started_

_Turn the lights down low, turn the lights down low_

_You were there from the start, you were there_

_We know who you are_

Charlie stopped playing and looked down at Faith. She giggled. "I see you're enjoying yourself." He said smiling and then started playing again.

_And this one goes out to'_

_Everyone, everyone, everyone_

_So this one goes out to you_

_Everyone_

_We're standing strong_

_'Cause of what you've done_

_And this one goes out to you_

_We've been inside the circus_

_We took the pleasure with the pain_

_I guess there's something about us_

_Whatever comes around we'll always be the same, oh yeah_

_Let's get on with the show, oh let's get started_

_Turn the lights down low, turn the lights down low_

_You were there from the start, you were there_

_We know who you are_

_We know who you are_

He stopped playing again and picked Faith up from the cradle. He began to rock her while singing without his guitar.

_Everyone, everyone, everyone_

_So this one goes out to you_

_Everyone_

_We're standing strong_

_'Cause of what you've done_

_And this one goes out to you_

_Now we're minutes away_

_'Till it's time to play_

_Our heartbeats are rising, they're letting you in_

_Time for the show to begin_

_We, we're standing strong 'cause of what you've done_

_This one goes out to you, you, you_

_You make us feel like we've just begun_

_And this one goes out to you_

_Everyone, everyone, everyone_

_So this one goes out to you_

_Everyone_

_We're standing strong_

_'Cause of what you've done_

_And this one goes out to you_

_Charlie kissed Faith's tiny hand and_ stood up. "Are you ready to sleep little one?" He asked her with a small laugh. He placed her in the cradle and carried it into the tent. He placed the cradle next to Claire, who was sleeping soundly. Charlie looked over at Adam lying on a blanket a few feet away. He walked over to him and kissed his forehead. He walked over to Claire again and laid down beside her. He turned to face her and kissed her lips softly. He put a hand on her and pulled her close to him as he placed his forehead against hers and fell asleep.

* * *

"Daddy!" Adam said shouting to a sleeping Charlie as he shook him. Claire was still asleep, and so was Faith. It was still dark out.

"What's wrong bud?" Charlie asked looking up at the toddler.

"I had a nightmare."

"Oh… come here." Charlie said sitting up and pulling Adam into his lap.

"Are you okay?" Adam shook his head.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"The bad man."

"Ethan?" Adam nodded his head.

"He's gone bud. He won't hurt you… What happened in your dream?"

"He took Mommy away."

"Hey, no worries bud. Mommy is safe. I won't let anything happen to her. Okay?" Adam nodded his head. "Do you want to stay over here?" He nodded his head again. "Alright." Charlie said lying down. Adam climbed between Charlie and Claire. "Goodnight bud." Charlie said kissing his forehead.

"Daddy…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're my daddy."

"And I'm glad you're my son… now get to sleep." Charlie said as Adam closed his eyes. Charlie looked over at Faith, then Claire, and then at Adam again. He brushed a piece of hair off of Adam's forehead and closed his eyes. "Thank you Lord." He said watching Adam sleep, then he laid down and fell to sleep.

* * *

YAY! NO CLIFFIE! AGAIN! LOL! I hope you liked this chapter, since it was Charlie exercising his father position. We all know Charlie is cute, precious, amazing, loving… need I say more? I didn't think so. Watch for _In Time_ to be updated soon. I started on the ending chapter for _In Time_ and I think you are going to like it. SO WATCH FOR UPDATES! Like always…

OH… I almost forgot to thank the people who reviewed chapter 15! THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 15:

CharlieandClaire- Glad you like both stories. Thanks for reviewing! And I'll always fix the bumps in the roads. I promise.

StarfireFowl- YAY! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

MusicMonkey88- Well of course I love your stories! Glad you like mine!

Bloomy Angel- Yes, all smiles in deed! And of course I fixed it!

Esmarelda Gamgee- I'm glad you're glad! Things are getting back to normal, so the updates will be closer together again.

LostChickenWednesday723- Thanks! You weren't wasting my time, I love reviews.

Bluejolteon- Yeah, spyware sucks! Thank God for firewalls!

Charlie Rox My Sox- Sorry to hear about that. It must have been a rough time, thanks so much for reviewing.

CharlieClaireforlife- YAY! We should throw a sequel party!

Lara Chubb of Deephollow- Oh yes, major sigh! Glad you reviewed!


	17. The Forgotten

Chapter 17- The Forgotten

Hey guys… Another chapter here. I hope you enjoy! AND there are only three chapters after this one. So sad… but remember to be watching for the sequel. I will announce the name of it in chapter twenty. The name is nothing special… kind of boring. BUT the story won't be… hopefully. Enjoy!

* * *

"Charlie wake up!" Claire shouted shaking him.

"A few more minutes…" He mumbled

"No Charlie, we need to go! They saw a ship!"

"What?" He said sitting up.

"We're getting rescued!"

"Are you sure the ship saw us?"

"Yes." She said laughing.

"Okay." He said taking a deep breath. "We need to get our things together."

"Already done." She said smiling. "I always keep our things packed."

"Why luv?"

"For when we got rescued."

"You're amazing." He said kissing her cheek.

"I know." She said flashing him a smile. Charlie looked over at Faith in her cradle and Adam with Jack and Kate.

"I guess we should get to the beach." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, that would be the smart thing to do." Jack teased.

"Right." Charlie said standing up.

"I'll carry Faith, so you can carry the bag."

"Thanks luv." He said sarcastically.

"No problem." She said picking Faith up from the cradle.

"I'll carry the cradle for you." Kate said picking it up.

"Thank you."

"I guess that leaves me with our bag." Jack said putting the strap over his shoulder.

"I guess so." Kate said kissing his cheek.

"Let's go." Charlie said slinging the bag over his shoulder.

* * *

When they got to the beach, everyone was standing, looking at the ship. There were ten small boats coming towards them. When the boats finally reached the shore, ten men walked over to Rose.

"Excuse me, mam…" A tall man with shaved brown hair said. He was obviously the one in charge, but kind of young.

"Yes?"

"Who are you people?" He asked confused.

"Survivors of a plane that crashed here."

"Flight 815?"

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"You're alive after all this time?" He asked taking off his hat.

"Yes, we've been here for about three years."

"Alright… we have room for one hundred and fifty more people on the ship. How many survivors are here?"

"Oh, I'm not sure." She looked around. "Doctor, how many do we have?"

"Fourty six." He said stepping beside her. "Here's the manifest. We crossed out the names of the dead."

"Thank you Doctor… um… what's your name?"

"Jack… Jack Shepard."

"Hello Jack." He said shaking his hand. "I'm Sergeant Joe Martin."

"Thank you for finding us." Jack said laughing.

"We thought you were dead… It's lucky we found you." The man looked at Rose. "Mam… might I ask your name?"

"Rose." She said shaking his hand.

"Okay… Rose and Jack… Let's get you and everyone else back to Sydney."

* * *

After a ten hour ride on the ship, they were docking at Sydney. A voice came out over the speakers on the ship. "Attention everyone, you are now allowed to leave the ship. Please check in at the nearest medical tent. Thank you."

Charlie and Claire walked off the ship. Claire had Faith in one arm, and held Adam's hand with the other. Charlie had the bag slung over his shoulder and was holding the cradle Locke made.

Kate and Jack were behind them, holding hands. Jack had a bag slung around his shoulder too. There were twenty medical tents waiting to check the survivors out.

"I can't believe we're here." Claire said smiling.

"It's weird." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Let's get to one of the medical tents."

"Alright." Kate said looking behind her at Jack and Kate. "You guys might as well come to the same one."

"Okay." They said laughing.

* * *

They walked up to an empty tent and got checked out. They went up to the discharge station, that allowed them to leave the area.

"Excuse me." Charlie said to get their attention. A slim, blond haired man looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't our families here?"

"We didn't want to inform them without permission."

"Oh… well, we are ready to sign out."

"Have you seen a medical advisor?"

"Yes, we are all free to go."

"Okay, what are your names?"

"Charlie Pace and this is Claire Littleton."

"And the kids?"

"Born on the island."

"Oh… just give me their names and I'll add them to the manifest."

"Adam and Faith Pace."

"Where will you be staying?"

"With Liam and Karen Pace at 362 North Hill Road."

"Is that here in Sydney?"

"Yes."

"Alright… have a nice day and you're free to go." He said handing them a small slip of paper.

"Thank you." They said walking away. Charlie looked over at Claire.

"Liam lives a couple of blocks away. Did you get the numbers and addresses of the others?"

"Yeah, I got them on the boat."

"Okay… you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's go." He said picking up their bag and taking Adam's hand. "Adam, you ready to go see your uncle Liam?"

"Yeah." He said nodding his head.

"Me too." Charlie said smiling.

* * *

Yay, they got rescued! Hope you liked this chapter! Remember to be watching for _In Time_ updates! I will update as soon as possible.

Thanks to these people for reviewing chapter sixteen:

StarfireFowl- Yeah, it's a good song. I just wanted to try out something new. Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

Bloomy Angel- I know they are too cute!

Charlie Rox My Sox- I'd have to agree.

bluejolteon- Here is the update you ordered! Anything else you need?

Beth95- Yes, they need to at least kiss! Come on… JJ Abrams! Who cares about Shannon and Sayid? Not me! Bring on the CC Love!

LostChickenWednesday723- Rabbid Squirrel… update here. Will that change you back?

CharlieClaireforlife- I like to be different. Hmmm… I don't know. What kind of party are you thinking of?

LunaAqua- Great song isn't it.

MusicMonkey88- Glad you liked it!

CharlieandClaire- Aww… thanks for the kind words. Love your reviews!

The Lady Luthien- I will do that. Glad you told me. Hope this chapter was good and thanks for your review.

Esmarelda Gamgee- Thanks! Glad you liked it.


	18. Catching Up

Chapter 18- Catching Up

OMG! I am so sorry it took so long to update! It's been over a month! I bet you guys forgot about this story with all that has been coming out lately. New lost episodes and great stories by my favorite authors. You guys are great and I'm sorry it took so long to update. SO, here is chapter 18… and LOL! Turnip Head! HA!

* * *

Claire and Charlie walked up to a man in uniform that was standing in front of a white van. 

"Can I see your pass?" He said taking off his sunglasses.

"Here you go, sir." Charlie said giving him the pass he had received when they checked out of the medical area. The man looked at it and gave it back.

"Alright, I don't know if you've been told, but we are supposed to take you to the homes." He said taking the bag from Charlie and putting it in the trunk. "We don't have any car seats for the kids, so you'll have to hold them."

"Okay, we are headed to 362 North Hill Road, here in Sydney. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, are you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are." Claire said as Charlie opened the door for her. She got in and held Faith in her arms. Charlie closed the van door and got in. He closed the door and kissed Adam's forehead.

"Liam, here we come." Charlie said as a smile spread across his face.

The man started the car and pulled away from the sidewalk. They drove about ten minutes, until they pulled into the driveway of a nice white house. The man turned of the van and went to the trunk. He opened it and got out their bag. Charlie opened the van door and got out, closing the door behind him. He put Adam down and went to open Claire's door. She carefully got out, since she was holding Faith. Charlie closed the door behind her and got their bag from the man.

"If you need anything, there is a number you can reach us at on the pass you showed me." The man said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright, thank you." Charlie said shaking his hand.

"No problem, and congratulations on being found."

"Well, that was because of you and your men. We will be forever in your debt."

"We were just doing our job."

"Well, thanks again."

"You're welcome… good bye."

"Bye." He said as the man got in the van and backed out of the driveway."

"Do you think he's home?" Claire asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah, his social life sucks." Charlie said with a small laugh. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. "But that leaves him more time for him to spend with Karen and Megan." Charlie rang the doorbell again. "Karen is his wife and Megan is his daughter. She's got the face of an angel."

"I can't wait to meet them." Claire said smiling down at Faith. Adam was standing next to Claire and smiling up at Charlie.

"Good… because I think I hear someone coming." Karen opened the door and smiled.

"Charlie, is that you?" She asked with widened eyes.

"Yeah." He said nodding. She pulled him into a hug and released him quickly when she saw Claire with the kids.

"Who is this lovely bunch?" Karen said smiling.

"I'll tell you when you go get my brother." Charlie said laughing.

"Alright, come on and I'll go get him."

"Thanks." Charlie said following Karen into the house with Claire and the kids behind him. They walked into the kitchen as Karen disappeared into the hallway. Charlie put Adam in one of the chairs at the table and pulled one out for Claire. She sat down as Liam walked into the kitchen with Karen close by.

"Charlie!" Liam said pulling Charlie into a hug.

"Liam, I missed you." Charlie said as Liam released him.

"I can just imagine… three years of thinking you were dead was hell."

"Well, I'm alive and a changed man… thanks to this lovely beauty." Charlie said as Claire stood up. "This is Claire, my soon to be wife."

"Hello Claire, I'm Charlie's older brother, Liam."

"It's great to finally meet you." Claire said with a bright smile.

"So, am I to assume these lovely kids are yours?"

"Yes."

"I'm proud of you, baby brother."

"Thanks Liam."

"So how old are they?"

"Adam is three and Faith is a week and two days."

"Three years, were you two together before the crash?"

"No, Adam isn't my blood child, but I'm going to adopt him. I love him and I'm the only father he knows."

"You've become a great man."

"I had to follow in my brother's foot steps."

"Not much to follow, I'm afraid."

"Hey, you kicked the drugs and I was finally able to do it too."

"Another reason I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah…"

"So Claire, how did my dunce of a brother pop the question?" Liam asked laughing. Claire smiled and let out a little laugh.

"It was really romantic…" Claire said thinking back to the moment.

"Charlie… romantic?" Liam asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Claire said giving Charlie a smile.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Karen said smiling.

"Okay, he had me stay on the beach while he was working on a surprise for me with Adam, who was two at the time. He came to the beach and had me close my eyes as he carried me into the jungle… and Hurley was watching Adam. Charlie set me down in front of a line of flower petals that led to a tree. In the tree, was carved, Will you marry me, It was so amazing." She said grinning.

"Aww… Liam, you were never that sweet." Karen said slapping his arm playfully.

"Thanks a lot Charlie, now Karen is going to want me to be romantic."

"It won't kill you."

"It might." Liam said laughing.

"Well, I could give you some pointers if you let Claire, the kids, and I stay with you for awhile."

"Deal."

"Good." Charlie said wrapping an arm around Claire.

"Hey, I'm just glad you're alive."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Yeah… I'll just have to find another way."

"Give it your best shot, we both know you couldn't kill anyone."

"Neither could you."

"…Yeah." Charlie said in low tone. Liam noticed he seemed to be hiding something.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Karen asked, also noticing the change.

"I killed someone… on the island that is. He deserved it… I had to."

"Who?" Liam asked interested.

"Ethan, he wasn't on the plane. He was already on the island."

"We'll explain it some other time." Claire said, hating to talk about such a horrible man.

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry it has taken so long and hope it was well worth the wait. Got to love the recent nick name of Claire's baby boy! TURNIP HEAD! And the hair cut scene! 

I would like to thank these people for reviewing Chapter 17:

LostChickenWednesday723

YAY, I'm glad it's one of your favs.

Esmarelda Gamgee

Liam is now here!

Lara Chubb of Deephollow

Sorry it took so long…

CharlieandClaire

Shannon and Sayid don't compare to our favorite duo, C/C

The Lady Luthien

Glad you liked

LunaAqua

April 6th was great

CharlieClaireforlife

Your wait is over

bluejolteon

I can't wait for the finale

xpunkprincessx

Glad you like both stories

Bloomy Angel

Glad you liked

Beth95

No more waiting

moodys-rejected-heart

Of course they stay together

StarfireFowl

Liam is here!


	19. Back to Simplicity

Chapter 19- Back to Simplicity

SO, I wasn't as long as I was last time. Are you proud? You should be. LOL! Any ways… I hope you like this chapter. It is the pre-finale chappie. So sit back, grab a soda, and enjoy. LOL! Yeah… I'm watching Lost right now, so I'm getting high on it.

* * *

"Ok, I'm sure you guys are ready for a shower and a clean pair of clothes." Liam said rubbing his hands together.

"And we need to get their rooms ready." Karen added.

"Alright, Karen… Can you show Claire where the bathroom is?" Charlie asked, giving Claire a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, follow me." Karen said smiling.

"Liam, can I trust you to make it upstairs with out dropping my daughter?" Charlie asked smiling.

"Hey, I never dropped Megan." Liam said laughing.

"I know, I was just joking." Charlie said picking up Adam.

"You better be, because…" Liam said beginning to walk up the stairs with Charlie following behind him. He turned to look at Charlie with a smile. "I have your daughter."

"Hey, don't threaten my daughter." Charlie said laughing as Liam turned around and continued up the stairs.

"I wouldn't have to if you would quit talking bad about me."

"I'm just making up for the missed years." Charlie said keeping a steady laugh. Liam reached the top of the stairs and turned to look at Charlie again. "It's good to have you back Charlie." Liam said as Charlie too reached the top of the stairs. "When we were told that you died, well, I felt a bit guilty."

"Liam…"

"No, let me finish." Liam shifted Faith into one arm and put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. He looked into Charlie's eyes. "I felt guilty that I didn't go with you. I shouldn't have let you go like that… I'm your big brother and I should have taken care of you… but instead I got you hooked on heroin and let you continue it."

"And how were you going to stop me, Liam? I was self destructive. I could have hurt you."

"Hurt me? You? Oh… come on Charlie. You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"I bet Ethan would have said the same thing." Charlie said smiling and then realizing he brought Ethan up again.

"Charlie… do you want to talk about it?" Liam asked

"No." Charlie said smiling and shaking his head. "I've had enough of talking about Ethan."

"Charlie, I think you need to talk to someone."

"Liam, I'm fine." Charlie said putting Adam down.

"You never could talk about your feelings. I thought you would never find a woman." Liam said laughing. "But it seems I was wrong. You found a very beautiful one."

"She is isn't she?" He said smiling at his brother.

"Well of course she is. I can tell she really loves you and you really love her."

"I do." He said with a goofy grin.

"Come here you knucklehead." Liam said pulling him into a hug.

"Liam, I think we're squishing my daughter." Charlie said pulling away laughing.

"Right." Liam said also laughing. "Your room is right over here." He said walking in the room to his left. It was a spacious room, but not huge. It had a queen sized bed, a closet, a vanity mirror, and a dresser. The walls were a light blue color that matched the bed spread and the carpet was dark blue. Across the hall was a pink schemed bathroom, which Claire was currently in, taking a shower. "I'll bring in Megan's old crib and playpen."

"Thanks."

"No problem, anything you need… just ask or help yourself."

"I'll hold you to that." Charlie said pointing at him.

"I know." Liam said laughing. "You probably want your daughter back."

"Yeah, I don't think she'll be much help in helping you bring up the crib and playpen."

"No, but you will."

"I have to watch my kids."

"Karen can watch them."

"Fine." Charlie said taking Faith from him.

"You are such a whiner." Liam teased.

"Oh, shut up." Charlie said as Liam picked up Adam.

"Shut up isn't a nice word." Adam said to Charlie.

"I know, bud." Charlie said kicking himself. "I'm sorry Liam." Charlie said pretending.

"It's alright." Liam said laughing. "Karen!"

"Yeah?" She asked walking out of the room to the right down the hall, which was her and Liam's bedroom.

"Can you watch the kids while Charlie and I bring the crib and playpen into their room."

"Yeah." She said taking Faith from Charlie. She shifted her into one arm.

"Thank you." Liam said kissing her cheek. He put Adam down and kissed Karen's cheek. She took Adam's hand, helping him down the stairs.

"You ready?" Liam asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I guess."

"Okay, Megan's old things are in the basement, lucky for you I didn't take the crib apart."

"How did you manage to get it through the door by yourself?"

"Well, the crib is really light. The playpen is heavier, but it folds up." Liam explained.

"Karen helped you, didn't she?" Charlie asked smiling.

"Yeah." Liam said following him down the stairs.

"I knew it." Charlie said laughing. Liam opened the basement door and they walked down the stairs. Charlie flipped on the light when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "So, where is it?" Charlie asked looking around.

"Over here." Liam said walking over to the crib and placing a hand on one end.

"Okay, let's get it upstairs." Charlie said walking to the other end.

"On the count of three." Liam instructed, getting his hands under the crib to lift it. Charlie did the same.

"One, two, three…" Charlie said as they both hoisted it up.

"You want to go first, or should I?" Liam asked.

"I will." Charlie said, beginning to walk up the stairs backwards.

"Alright."

* * *

When they got it up both sets of stairs, Charlie went back down to get the playpen and brought it up. Liam had moved the crib, so it was out of the way and Charlie unfolded the playpen.

"You're done." Claire said walking in.

"Of course we are." Charlie said walking over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "You want a hug?" He asked smiling.

"No, you're all sweaty." She said laughing.

"You're no fun." He said smiling at her.

"I know, go take a shower." She said walking away.

"Yes dear." He said grabbing some clothes from his bag and walking across the hall into the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the water.

Karen was downstairs cooking and Adam was in the booster seat, while Liam made him laugh. Claire walked upstairs with Faith in her arms.

"Is she going to put Faith to sleep this early?" Liam asked as Karen walked over.

"She's going to nurse her, so Faith will sleep while we're eating." Karen explained, giving Adam a few grapes.

"Give him some cookies." Liam said laughing.

"He's never had a cookie." Karen said smiling.

"All the more reason to give him one." Liam replied.

"Liam, haven't you ever heard of, save the best for last."

"Yeah, and I never abided by it."

* * *

Upstairs, Claire had just finished nursing Faith and laid her in the crib. She sat down in the rocking chair and waited for Charlie. He walked in, fully dressed, with wet hair.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Claire asked looking up at him with a smile.

"What luv?"

"Being clean." She said standing up.

"Yes, and so does this." He said kissing her lips softly.

"I'd have to agree." She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Dinner's ready!" Karen yelled up to the two of them. She made lasagna, corn, and hot rolls. She gave Adam a small portion of lasagna, a couple spoonfuls of corn, and buttered a hot roll for him. She decided to give him a glass of orange juice, since he could have milk with his cookies. Charlie and Claire walked down the steps.

"It smells delicious." Claire said laughing at Adam, who was getting sauce on his face. She sat down in the other chair next to him and Charlie sat next to her. Karen sat next to Liam.

"Is Faith asleep?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." Claire said looking over at Adam. He had sauce spread across his face. He smiled at Claire and she smiled back. They all laughed at him.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed. AND REMEMBER: next chapter is the last one. HAHAHA! Yeah, so, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I like caps way too much! YAY!

Thanks to these people for reviewing Chapter 18:

LostChickenWednesday723

Yeah, it's hard to get motivated to update. I have been quite bored lately, so thank my boredom.

Beth95

Gotta love Liam.

Lara Chubb of Deephollow

I love Liam…

Zoaster The Toaster

Glad you liked. I loved the haircut scene!

bluejolteon

WOW! That was a long review! That site you told me about got cut off. You can email it to me if you want. I am interested.

Lost Hobbit

No more waiting. Hope you liked it.

StarfireFowl

Liam is great, isn't he!

Ponyboysgirl1

Glad you liked it.


	20. Hearts Grow Fonder

Chapter 20- Hearts Grow Fonder

Hello my loyal readers. I hope you have enjoyed this story. It was my first fan fic and I'm very proud of it. I hope Claire and Charlie kiss next season! AH! OK! All smiles! Have fun reading this last chapter and take comfort in knowing there will be a sequel.

* * *

When they were done eating, Charlie and Claire put Adam in his playpen and put a blanket over him. They walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. Karen finished washing the dishes and walked into the living room. She walked over to the love seat Liam was sitting on and sat next to him.

"Thank you for dinner." Claire said smiling. "It was very good."

"I can only imagine how nice it tasted after being stuck on the island for three years." Karen said laying her head on Liam's shoulder.

"Well, it kept us healthy, that's for sure. Boar, bananas, and other fruits… lots of protein." Charlie said laughing.

"Yeah… did you see the look on Adam's face when he tasted the cookie?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, now he's going to want cookies all the time." Claire said laughing.

"That's my boy." Charlie said laughing with her.

"We should probably hit the hay." Liam said getting up.

"Party poopers." Charlie said looking at Claire.

"No, their just getting old." Claire said in a teasing tone.

"Hey, we're not old." Liam said laughing.

"You're right, Karen's not old… but you are." Charlie said as Karen stood up.

"Got to bed." Liam said still laughing.

"Now he's telling us what to do, luv… yeah, that screams old."

"Shut up and go to bed." Liam said as Charlie and Claire stood up.

"Will do." Claire said pushing Charlie towards the stairs, laughing.

"But luv…"

"Charlie, I know you like teasing your brother, but we need to get some sleep, so we can plan our wedding, find a house, and get jobs." Claire explained, walking up the stairs with him.

"Great, now I feel old." Charlie said as Claire laughed at him.

* * *

The next morning, Claire woke to an empty slot next to her. She sat up and got out of bed. Adam and Faith were gone from where they had slept. Claire walked out of the room and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen to see Charlie standing up, talking to Liam with Faith in his arms. Adam was eating scrambled eggs in the high chair.

"Hi Mommy." He said smiling up at her.

"Hey sweetie." She said walking over to him and kissing his forehead.

"You're awake." Charlie said looking over at her.

"Yeah, where's Karen?" Claire asked rubbing her eyes.

"She went to pick up Megan, but she'll be back soon." Liam replied with a smile.

"Okay, Charlie, what are our plans for today?"

"I don't know, luv. What do you feel like doing?"

"Umm… We could take the kids to the park." She said smiling. "But we should wait for Megan to get back, so all of us can go together."

"Fabulous idea." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know." She said with a smirk as she took Faith from him.

"We're home!" Karen yelled walking in the door. Megan ran over to Liam and gave him a hug." Liam pulled her onto his lap.

"Hi pumpkin, did you have fun at Carrie's house?"

"Yeah, she got a new puppy and it's really cute." She said excited.

"That's great sweetie." Liam said smiling. "I've got a surprise for you… your uncle Charlie is here."

"Where?"

"Behind you." Charlie said as she turned around to look at him.

"Uncle Charlie!" She said jumping into his arms. "I missed you!" She said giving him a hug.

"I missed you too." He said putting her down. "Let me look at you… my you've grown. Last time I saw you… you were four years old."

"I'm seven now." She said laughing.

"Yes, you have grown a lot since I last saw you." Charlie said also laughing. He looked over at Claire and motioned for her to come over. "Megan, this is Claire. We're going to get married." Charlie said proudly.

"And you have two cousins now." Liam said cleaning up Adam's face and hands and putting him on the ground. "This is Adam and Claire is holding Faith."

"We thought you might want to go to the park with us." Claire said as Charlie put his arm around her.

"Okay." She said running to the door.

* * *

When they arrived at the park, Adam and Megan went over to the swings. Liam followed and pushed both of them, as they giggled. Charlie and Claire were sitting on the beach watching, but Karen was too preoccupied with making funny faces at Faith, who she was holding. They stayed at the park for about an hour and a half, and then went back home.

* * *

It was getting dark, so they let the kids watch The Incredibles while Liam, Karen, Charlie, and Claire discussed future plans. Charlie was looking at the newspaper while Claire called real estate agents looking for a house.

"It sounds perfect." Claire said to the person on the phone. "How much?" Claire was silent for a second and then a smile spread across her face. "Okay, when can we see it?" Her smile became bigger. "Thank you… good bye."

"Good news?" Charlie asked as Claire hung up the phone.

"Yes." She said walking over to him. He put the newspaper on the table and tapped his leg a few times.

"Come here and tell me." He said with a smirk. She giggled and walked over to him. She sat down on his knee and picked up the newspaper. "So, what did the realtor say about the house you seem to like?"

"It's very close by." She said grinning.

"How close?" Charlie asked intrigued.

"You remember the house down the street for sale?"

"Yeah."

"That's it, and the people who live there are moving out tomorrow."

"Wow, when can we go look at it?"

"Nine o' clock tomorrow morning."

"How much?"

"A thousand dollars below our maximum price range."

"Sounds like a great deal."

"Well, the realtor said they found a house in the States that they move into in a week, so they aren't worried about how much they get from the house."

"Great, so if the inside is as nice as the outside we will buy it on the spot."

"Really?" She asked, putting the newspaper down.

"Of course luv. I know you have your heart set on it, so I want you to have it."

"You're amazing." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently a few times.

"So I've been told." He said laughing. "So what's the house like?"

"Five bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a hot tub and pool in the backyard."

"It sounds too good to be true."

"We'll find out tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah, I hope it's all you dreamed of."

"Me too." She said smiling.

* * *

They all went to bed a few hours later. Claire and Charlie woke up to the sound of their alarm clock at 8:15 the next morning.

"Why did you have to get me up so early?" Charlie complained. "Give me five minutes, that's all I need."

"Five minutes?" Claire asked, not believing him.

"Yeah, because men don't feel the need to fix themselves up beautifully. You are naturally beautiful, Claire. You don't need to wear make up."

"That's sweet of you… but five minutes? How could it only take you five minutes?"

"All I need to do is throw on a pair of shorts and a decent shirt, then brush my hand through my hair and on the way out… I'll grab a donut or something."

"Should I time it?" Claire asked laughing.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He said walking over to her and kissing her neck.

"Where are the kids?" He asked going over to their suitcase and pulling out a pair of shorts.

"They went out for breakfast with Liam and Karen. I couldn't believe Liam and Karen get up so early." Claire said pulling out a skirt from the bag. It was a borderline color between grey and black. She got a pink half sleeve button up shirt and put it on. Charlie changed his shirt and was wearing tan shorts with a light blue shirt. He headed down stairs. Claire put her hair in a low ponytail and put on a small touch of make up. She walked downstairs to see a plate with two pieces of toast and scrambled eggs.

"You cooked?" She said grinning.

"I'm a man of many talents, luv." He said walking over with a glass of orange juice for both of them.

"So I see." She said laughing.

* * *

The End! So do they buy the house? Hmm… maybe. You will find out in the sequel, entitled, Hearts Grow Fonder: Almost Perfect. Which will be coming out soon. I promise.

I am going something different this time. I am thanking any one who has ever reviewed. So here we go:

courtney- thanks for the review!

xxvipersgirlxx- thanks for the review, and I'm glad you read!

Tristic- Thanks for the support!

Lara Chubb of Deephollow- THANKS FOR **ALL** OF THE REVIEWS!

JacquiJack- I loved the review thanks!

moodys-rejected-heart- Thanks so much for the reviews!

LostChickenGothicWednesday723- Thanks for ALL the reviews!

Esmarelda Gamgee- Thanks for lots and lots of reviews!

bluejolteon- Thanks for the reviews!

Christina B- I loved the reviews!

Lost Hobbit- Thanks for all of the reviews, I'm a very loyal reader of yours.

charlieclaire4ever- I love the reviews and your pen name!

StarfireFowl- Thanks SO much!

Harper's Pixie- Loved the reviews!

Celtickitty89- Thanks for reviewing!

Charlie Rox My Sox- He rox mine too! LOL! Thanks for the reviews!

Ponyboysgirl1- Thanks for lots of reviews!

Alli- Thanks for the review!

The Lady Luthien- Thanks for the input!

LunaAqua- Reviews were very nice!

Beth95- Thanks for reviewing!

xpunkprincessx- Thanks for the reviews!

Zoaster The Toaster- Thanks for the review!


End file.
